Only a Frozen Illusion
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Dimitri has been turned into a Strigoi while Rose is constantly remembering their love and memories. The bond between them made their love seem that it could be beat the odds against their favor, but it was ripped away from them before the blink of an eye. Everyone says love lasts forever. Can an undead vampire change the rules?
1. Chapter One: Only a Frozen Illusion

July 14, 2010

_Only a frozen Illusion _

Everyone says love lasts forever. But if your boyfriend was turned into an undead vampire against his will. Do the rules change? Do you still wait for the one you love? All I know, is that's what I intend to do.

The academy had just finished picking up the broken pieces of the attack. Many of our members has been killed or tuned into Strigoi. Along with the group we lost was my secret boyfriend: Dimitri Belikov. Our relationship was somewhat complicated. Wait, no, scratch that, extremely complicated. Our first meeting was when I was brought back to the academy after being caught by their dumb-ass guards. I had taken me and my best friend Lissa Dragomir out of the academy and into the real world. He was assigned to help me get back on track with the rest of my class and train to be Lissa's guardian. It didn't go well at all.

He would drill me, making me do things over and over until I was sick of it and wanted to scream and pull my hair out. Somewhere with me arguing with him, insulting him and his training me I started to have feelings for him. He at first tried to deny his feelings for me but that soon ended. We both had feelings for each other but we could not be together.

For one: I was only seventeen and he was twenty-four. He had kept saying our age difference would get us into trouble.

For two: He had admitted it to me that if him, Lissa and I were every in danger he wouldn't know which to save. He would jump in front to save me and not Lissa. The one rule that the academy has taught us, even when I was younger, was: "They come first".

The Moroi vampires were to always be protected. They came from royal lines and Dhampirs, like me, were trained to protect them.

"Rose, are you coming?" I glanced up at Lissa and faked a smile.

"Yeah, Liss I'll be right there" I said breaking away from my thoughts; I headed over to a mirror.

I stared at myself for a long time trying to figure out everything. There was something different about me. I still had my long dark hair, big dark eyes, lightly tanned skin and great curves. Though, when I looked closely, I could see the pain in my eyes. Right before the attack, Dimitri and I had just made love. He was my first and I know he had loved me. We had scrambled to get out of the cabin and after a couple of yards one of the guardians had warned us of the situation and Dimitri took off. That was the last time I saw the flow of his dark hair, the last time I heard his voice speak amazing words to me, the last time I felt his skin beneath my fingers. When the Strigoi attacked they took a piece of my heart with them. I felt the wetness on my cheeks and cursed myself. I never did like crying. I knew I should be joining Lissa but I needed a minute. She knew why I was so sad I felt her worry in our bond but nothing could bring him back. Though I won't give up on him I won't give up on my love.

I looked in the mirror and saw him. I saw Dimitri standing there smiling at me.

"Dimitri?" I called and turned but I stared into the empty air. He wasn't here. It was only a frozen illusion.


	2. Chapter Two: Pain on the Dance Floor

**Dear Reader, **

**As I promised chapter two of _Only a Frozen Illusion_ is up! Now, take into consideration I know what I am doing. The time sequence is a bit different then the books. This chapter is currently in Shadow Kiss but the rest of the story will be mostly in _Blood Promise. The story will go from between the two books but don't fear readers I know where I want this story to go. Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them up and I'll be motivated to keep these chapters coming!_**

_December 5, 2010_

**_~Witch_**

Pain on the Dance floor:

I'm either insane or crazy. Pick your choice. Sure, I've been known to see a few ghosts, but my boyfriend showing up that's just crazy. _Okay, get a grip on yourself, Rose, strange things have happened before._ Though I knew that was a lie. Nothing as strange has really happened. Battles occurred a lot in the academy but that attack was about it. Then Lissa's anger hit me with full on force. I staggered back to keep my balance, boy was she pissed I wasn't with her. I ran a quick brush through my hair, grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out the door. I didn't want to lie to her and say what took me so long but I knew if I told her she would tell Christian and so on. I didn't need another rumor about me, Rose Hathaway.

So, I did what I usually did plaster a fake smile on my face and wait until night to let it all out. I broke into a run, not wanting to miss my own graduation party. Ten minutes later and a waste of a shower I opened the door and walked into a room full of people congratulating me. It was like a blur. I said hello to people who I just fought over becoming a guardian and other times I stayed with close friends.

"Finally you have a license to kill" a voice called and I turned around to see Christian Ozera, Lissa's current ex-boyfriend. I smiled at him and gave him an awkward hug.

"Hey Christian what's up?" I asked trying to keep my act up and stay calm in front of a hundred people. So far, I was doing pretty but fooling Lissa would be a different story.

"Been walking around, talking to others. At least I was on time for my parties unlike you" he said in a teasing, sarcastic voice.

If I was going to keep this up I might as well use my snappy remarks, though they wouldn't come out of my mouth so I improvised.

"Bite me" I hissed and looked down for a minute my hand was shaking and I had to grip it before anyone noticed.

"Gladly" Christian replied I smiled, excused myself and went to grab some punch.

As I poured the punch into my cup I caught a reflection of myself in the bowl. I had never expected Dimitri's turning, death, whatever could hurt so much. Not only was I hurting emotionally but now it was physical too. I didn't have to be in a bond to know she was coming but when I turned I spotted her. When I turned I expected it to be Lissa but unlike Lissa, she was about five foot, dark hair and an attitude I could never tolerate.

"Mom" I said in complete shock. Why in the world was my mother here?

"Wipe that confused look off your face, Rosemarie. Are you that shocked your own mother wouldn't come see her own daughter graduate and become a guardian?" The truth was, I hadn't expected her to come at all. I had this feeling of guilt even though we weren't perfect at our mother-daughter relationship I should have seen it coming.

"No, but I'm glad you did come" I finally managed to answer her and I saw a smile on her face that I rarely saw.

"You did great job, Rose I'm so proud of you" my mom said and hugged me. I knew this wouldn't last long, so I hugged her with all my might and watched her walk away to take her place as a guardian, something soon I would do too.

"Rose you made it, finally!" I heard Lissa call and walk up behind me, smiling.

"I told you I would I just needed awhile to get ready" I lied threw my teeth and smiled showing her I was alright.

"I'm just so happy! Alberta said you scored the highest in our class. There could be a good chance you could be my guardian, Rose!" Lissa said happily and for the third time, I received a hug. Alberta was the captain of all guardians and was in charge of the test and everything else that had to do with being a guardian.

"Seriously were my scores that high? What about my grades?" I asked remembering the major dropouts I had rescuing and helping Lissa and myself.

"Kirova said your average for your guardian test should cancel out all the bad marks on you permanent record.

I sighed thankful for Kirova. She could be a bitch most of the time but, sometimes, she came through for me. Only rarely did she though, only once actually and that was now.

"That's great. I never knew she liked me that much" I said leaning on the table and took a sip of my punch.

"I'm not that found of your actions of your attitude, Mrs. Hathaway, but you are a fine guardian and that is why I allowed you to stay here." I heard say and nearly chocked on my punch.

"Kirova, I didn't see you come in" I said lamely trying to figure out what to say.

"No, Rose you wouldn't have with such lack of concentration but I'm glad everything worked out for it's best" She said and walked away before I had a chance to say anything.

"Her and her mood swings, I swear. One day she wants to expel me and another day she is congratulating me? That girl shouldn't have become the headmistress if she disliked kids this much" I said watching her walk away feeling the same nauseas feeling I get when I see her.

"Leave headmistress Kirova alone, Rose. She even complimented you somewhat, now come on let's dance!" She spoke each time I felt more relaxed. This was one of the issues Lissa having spirit as an element. She could influence me anyway she wanted, I usually told her to stop compelling me but tonight, I let it slide.

Things got better throughout the night. I danced with friends and only then I forgot my problems and just let myself be me. People would come up and dance with me, eventually trying to get some and I would use some witty, sarcastic remark to get them to back off. Only once Ralf and Jesse not back off and then I punched them in their nose causing them to bleed, then they backed off. After awhile of dancing I stopped to get something to eat. The academy rarely served anything from outside help but tonight there was Chinese food lined up. I grabbed some rolls and began to eat silently thanking Adrian. After I placed my food down did I find that pot head Moroi dancing with a line of girls.

"Back off girls, he's not all that he seems" I said smiling. The girls must have got it because they all backed off.

"Thanks Rose" Adrian said rolling his eyes and I laughed.

"Join me for a dance since you ruined mine" Adrian said smiling and I took his hand and we danced. The dance started off great and went on for a couple songs and soon I was twirling myself off the dance floor. That's when I saw him. Dimitri was standing near the wall, arms crossed and smiling. "That's it, Roza. Have your fun; I always loved the way you danced".

**Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I did have fun writing this but the ending was pure murder to write. There are a couple things I want to clarify:**

**1. When Rose says, "Back off girls, he's not all that he seems" Rose is saying that Adrian is gay. Now we all know he isn't gay but the other girls don't know that. If anyone who reads this story is in fact lesbian or gay I do not mean to offend you in anyway. I'm perfectly fine with people loving the same gender.**

**2. Dimitri will periodically appear in this story. Know this, this is not the real Dimitri though he will show. This is Rose's mind showing what she truly wants, what her heart aches for. Pretty much, she is h****allucinating Dimirti and what she wants to see, but in fact, this is not Dimitri anymore...Dimitri is a strigoi. **


	3. Chapter Three: Behind Betrayal

**Dear Readers,**

** I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with soccer (just joined), dance and everything I haven't had time to write...*hangs head in shame* Here is a quicky and I promise the next one will be longer! Review? Please? It would make me so happy! Enjoy chapter three readers!**

** ~Witch**

_Behind Betrayal _

Whether it was the fact that he used my old nickname Roza, or that he was here, in flesh and blood, I'll never know. The moment I saw him was like a punch to my chest. Wearing the same guardian uniform and standing on the wall, arms crossed he could have passed for my Dimitri. The only difference was the outline of red in his eyes. A burning heat of passion and hate flashed through them when he saw me, reminding me of what he become. He was not my Dimitri I always wished would come back. This one was evil, unnatural, caring nothing but the spill of innocent blood. I stopped the flow of the dance when he came towards me. It was like he was walking on air, floating like he weighed nothing. His hand came in contact with mine and we slowly began a waltz. I never even knew I could dance this dance but with his hand on my lower back I knew what to do. Ever so slowly, he bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Welcome to my world, Roza" he muttered and kissed my neck and in that sudden my fantasy turned into a nightmare.

Within seconds Dimitri disappeared and my world was hit in blackness. I was alone with nothing but the presence of the ghosts that always threatened to appear. They all chanted the same thing repeating death over and over. That only meant one thing, someone was going to die. The scenery changed and Dimitri was standing in the middle of the cave where he was first changed. His eyes were the brown I remembered but he looked as if he was in pain. I realized I slowly saw tears forming from his eyes and quickly fall down his face to the ground. His next two words made my world change and sink of what I really needed to do.

"Help me," he muttered so soft it was barely audible and after that the Dimitri I knew changed to the Strigoi I knew. His eyes glowed red in the darkness and came closer to me and with each step my anger increased. His once soft and sincere, turned to cold and hatred turned to me and spat,

"You won't save him, I'll lead you to us, but expect a payment for my help," he said and licked his lips. "I look forward to seeing you like us, Roza" Dimitri said and I was suddenly back at my graduation party, standing in the middle of the floor and saw the brown hair sweep out the door.

I didn't hesitate to follow. I ran faster then I have ,when I would run laps with Dimitri, and ran out the door hearing the repeating voices of my friends, family and others calling after me from my disappearance. The air was cool and nippy snapping my legs with cold and wind chill but I barely felt it. There, in the middle of the school, was Dimitri standing there with his back turned.

"Dimitri" I whispered and against my screaming mind telling me not to, I walked forward. Placing only my hand on his shoulder he looked at me smiled with those brown eyes, and disengaged like sand. Like that, the love of my life was disappearing before my eyes. I wouldn't lose my life, I would lose his forever. I closed my eyes as I felt the few tears fall mixing with the sand and realized only my mind would save me through these illusions. My hand grabbed the last sand of Dimitri and I watched it fall into nothing as Dimitri would soon be.

"I'll come for you my love," I said out loud and headed inside knowing I would break people's hearts and betray my friend leaving them only behind a question and no answers of my sudden betrayal.


	4. Chapter Four: Hurt and Nightingale

**Dear Readers, so sorry for the wait! Soccer and dance are now over (sadly) but I tried out for Poms and made Varsity! I know you don't want to hear my lfe story, you would rather hear Rose's story. Dimitri doesn't appear in this chapter sadly but someone else does :D This chapter takes place in Blood Promise. Can anyone guess who appears in this chapter? Also, some quotes are close to Richelle Mead's but they are not hers. When I wrote this, it was a heartbreak with Rose and Lissa. I tried to grasp Rose's character through this as best I could. It was an emotional ride for me writing this and I want to thank Richelle Mead for creating this story for all of this. *Richelle owns everything I own nothing* Enjoy chapter four readers! **

**~Witch**

_Chapter Four: Hurt and __Nightingale_

The packing was easy, I just had my backpack, but the actual leaving took all my willpower. A wise Chinese philosopher once said, "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." That man was a fucking genius in my book. I had just finished my resignation papers with Kirova when I came face to face with a certain blond- haired angel.

"Lissa" I spoke with a hint of regret of seeing her. I would never say I didn't want to see my best friend, but telling her I was leaving would break both of our hearts.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Lissa asked eyeing my backpack and a flash of hurt and sadness entered her face. "You're choosing him over me". She finally whispered after minutes of silence.

"I have to save him, Liss. You would do the same thing if Christian were a-"

"Don't say it Rose. I can't think of it. Though you can't go! You're supposed to be my guardian we're supposed to graduate together" Lissa cried while tears ran down her beautiful face.  
God, I hated to hurt my best friend like this, but it was the only way. "That will have to take a rain check Lissa. I've already turned in my resignation papers. I'll be back for you I promise you that" I said softly and placed my hand on her shoulder. Though I knew it wouldn't help, I wanted to ease her emotions just a bit.

I started to walk away after another moment of silence then I heard the words that broke my heart. "Please, Rose, don't leave me" I looked back to see Lissa tear stricken and shaking though I could help her none.

"I'm so sorry Lissa" I said and walked out of the academy and leaving my best friend crying in the middle of driveway.

I was able to get in and out of the airport with no trouble and now I just had a day or so, on a plane toRussia. As I sat there, next to a human man, who was eating a can of Pringles, I looked out the window and found my iPod. Lissa had gotten it for me for one of my birthdays, it was a simple black one and I scrolled it down until I found the song. If there was any song that described me it was Christina Aguilera's Hurt.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

I reached down and grabbed my silver stake and went through what I had to do to kill Dimitri. A couple of minutes turned into hours and soon I looked down to seeMoscow. So it wasn'tSiberiabut it was a start. I was able to grab my one carry on bag and slip out the door without being noticed. It was night when I got into a town and I soon spotted a club; Nightingale It wouldn't be a bad idea to walk around and try and find someone who knew where the town was. Tonight, I was lucky there was a Moroi girl with a silver dress on and blond hair. Her guardians were there they were easy to spot. I approached the bartender and got myself a drink and went to talk to her.

"Do you speak English?" I asked as the girl jumped and looked at me in surprise.

"Yes" She replied and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm looking for a town where Strigoi were found. Do you know where I'm talking about? I'm looking a man" I said trying not to choke up.

"It's not worth it" she said as her guardian came up to her. I didn't want to pick a fight with them. Since I couldn't get any information out of them I placed money on the counter and walked.

After a while of walking, I was hit with the sense of nausea and that only meant one thing. Strigoi were here. Damn, I was hoping not to kill another one so soon. As if right on cue, women with

the chalky complexion and red eyes appeared. She put of quite a fight. She landed a blow or two on me but I was finally to pin her to the ground and stake her through the heart. After the deed was

done, I started walking again and soon heard the sound of footsteps. I picked up my pace and heard my stalker fasten their pace too. I took a chance; I was badass enough to take whoever was

behind me.

"Listen, I only want to ask you a few questions" I said turning expecting to see another Strigoi but it was a human girl with short auburn hair.

"So you're the person leaving all the dead bodies of Strigoi" she said in an American accent like mine. I didn't like how she knew it was me, there could be a lot of other Dhampirs hunting the undead creatures we call Strigoi.

"You would be correct," I said with a back off voice, "and who the hell are you?" I questioned as she looked at me with an amused look.

"Sydney", the girl said with a tired expression now, "I'm the Alchemist assigned here" she said with a sly smile.

**Did anyone expect Sydney to appear? :D She is fun to write and her character is very interesting. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four and I want to say Christina Aguilera owns Hurt. I never really used songs in my stories but I thought hers fit perfectly with what Rose is dealing with, with both Dimitri and Lissa. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! They are what keep me going, Have a good night everyone! **

**~Witch**


	5. Chapter Five: A Compromise & Yummy Fries

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had to get all four of my wisdom teeth removed on Tuesday and it has taken me a bit to even go online and type this. Though, if I waited it would have taken me forever to find time so I thought, why not type while I'm down? Now, everyone knows Sydney has entered the story and this chapter I really wanted it to be focused on her. I always wondered about the Alchemist and why they were so important and going back, reading, and writing about her I've come to understand her a bit more. I want to give all credit Richelle Mead for creating this and she owns everything! And yes, I realize the title is weird but during the story you will see why and I also wanted to point out Sydney and Rose's differences even in food and talk waise. Thank you readers for adding this story to your favorite list it makes me happy :D Now, can we try and get at least 5-10 reviews? Please? I don't believe that is too much to ask. Enjoy chapter 5! 3**

**~Witch**

_Chapter Five: A Compromise and Yummy Fries_

There was no doubt a slap of confusion spread across my face as the term "Alchemist" rolled off her tongue.

"The what?" I exclaimed as I pulled her by the elbow away from the now dead Strigoi.

"That explains everything" she said, and minutes of her being in a trance she snapped, "You're going to just leave her?" Sydney said and jerked her arm from my grip.

"What do you expect me to do? Burn her? Sure, that wouldn't attract an audience! No wait, let's just leave her behind this trash can no one will notice her there." I spat back sarcasm laced in my voice.

Sydney just shook her head at my words and crotched over to the Strigoi and grabbed her rather large purse. After minutes of looking, she took out a small vial of something unknown and began to sprinkle it onto the corpse. Where the vial was hit on the Strigoi it began to smoke a yellow dull color. I watched as Sydney stepped back and watched as it spread horizontally on the corpse and soon there was nothing left but a fist-sized ball of dust. The wind soon took care of that and soon, there was no evidence left of the Strigoi.

"You're welcome" she said putting her vial in her purse and turning her back on me and started to walk away. Though, me being me, I wouldn't dare let her leave without a damn good explanation of what just happened.

"What the hell just happened? Who are you?" I said and barley walked a few meters to catch up to her.

"My job, usually your kind learns about us before you graduate" Sydney explained and leaned on the wall and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, well here's the thing, I haven't graduated yet. So, I truly have no idea what you just did or what you Alchemist people do" I explained and never burst out laughing when her eyes popped open from their closed position.

"You never graduated though you took down that thing?" Even having an excellent poker face, I knew she couldn't hide her surprise on that.

"I think we need to talk" I said finally and with a nod, Sydney and I ventured off into the night.

We started to walk towards a café Sydney enjoyed and my mind turned to Dimitri. Would she know where his village is? Would killing Dimitri be as easy as killing the girl did? Dimitri's blurred face appeared with the chalk-like complexion and red ringed eyes. What if I was too late to save him? No, I shook my head. Dimitri had always said he would rather die than be like this. The first hours I spent here I really did eat my words when I used to tease Dimitri of this place. A lump in my throat appeared as I remembered the memory:

"_Come on, Comrade! You know I was never good at history, let alone Russian history" I groaned as Dimitri insisted on showing me pieces of work from Russia._

"_It really isn't hard, Roza. This is just a slim fraction of the beauty of Russia. I can't wait to take you there once we graduate. We can shop, drink coffee, and visit the best pizza places. I'll even show you my hometown". Dimitri smirked knowing that was my weakness. _

"_Sorry Comrade, though spending my nights in the cold Siberia really isn't my thing" I shot back and leaned in for a kiss. He allowed me to dominate our kiss this time, though he soon pulled back too fast then I liked. _

"_I'll show you one day, Rose." He said and laughed and wrapped his hand around my waist as we walked to from the hallways and into his room where the battle of who is right would be determined. _

"Are you okay…whoever you are?" Sydney asked uncertain and soon I realized how dumb I must have looked. Mouth probably open, shocked expression and silence on top of it, oh that's gorgeous, Rose!

"Yeah, and my name is Rose. Is this the place?" I asked as we suddenly came to a halt to a restaurant.

Sydney gave a nod and we choose a booth in the back and luckily for me, the menus came in Russian and English. Nearly drooling as I seen fried chicken on the menu I ordered that soon played with the straw of my soda. I didn't mind being with Sydney sure, this was the weirdest thing to happen to me since my visit to Russia, but I knew Dimitri should be next to me not her. Dimitri was right, I still can't process the beauty of Russia and we weren't even in Siberia! I pushed the thought of Dimitri away and soon I realized I could really get a good look at Sydney. Her eyes were brown and I noticed an interesting tattoo on her lower left cheek. It was a small flower and leave design and I could only notice the gold when certain light hit that side of her face.

"If you have never head of an Alchemist then you have never heard of Alchemy". She said and sipped her water and I shook my head.

A rush of words came out of her mouth at great speed, "back in the Middle ages, there were people convinced that finding the right magic or formula, they could turn lead into gold. No one was surprised when they couldn't but that didn't stop them. They continued to search until they did find something: vampires" Sydney said with a disgusted look to her face.

This all was true. I remembered back in my history class this was when the vampires really started to pull away from the humans. Sydney continued on without a hesitant." That was when Moroi started to stay away. Humans outnumbered them and we still do" she said with a small smile. "Anyway, the Moroi made a deal with us Alchemists. If we promised to help their society stay secret they would give us these" Sydney said and brushed her hand on her tattoo.

"What is it? Besides the obvious" I asked finally getting a word in.

Sydney didn't bother hiding her sarcasm and I like that about her. "It's my guardian angel. It's made of gold, Moroi blood, charmed with earth and water." She finally said and grimaced.

Now this I was shocked. I could barley contain my voice as I yelled and soon our food was here and that was almost a distraction to my answers. I dug into my food as Sydney's voice became bitter.

"Listen, it's not like this is a reward. Sure we get benefits like Moroi I never get sick and can live a long life but it's a family thing. Passed down from generation to generation I had no choice in this" she said finally and I felt sorry for her.

"There is some good out of it why not share it?" I argued and questioned.

Her smile disappeared, "that's another part of its power. We can't speak of your kind it's what the Moroi want I'm sure. That's why we stay away from you all. Vampires are evil, unnatural" she finished as I was able to snatch some of her fries after finishing off my own.

Sure, I've been called names before but never unnatural or evil. I gave her a glare for a moment before going on the defense state. "We aren't evil. Strigoi are evil" I protested and watched as Sydney barley touched her cheeseburger as my food was nearly gone.

"That's true but Strigoi are just more evil then Dhampirs or Moroi" She said back and took a bite of her food and leaned back and continued speaking. "And any human who learns of vampires will learn of Strigoi. Did you know a lot of humans would do about anything for a chance for immortality? Humans who learn of vampires and what could come out of it-even if it's evil- would take the chance even if that means serving Strigoi. Do you know see the evil that is here? Humans would server Strigoi in hopes of being turned" Sydney finished and I didn't know where to begin.

"That's crazy-"I began but stopped. It was true, last year we had evidence of humans helping Strigoi. Strigoi wouldn't touch silver stakes but humans could. Would they really turn evil and help these undead creatures for immortality? Of course they would.

"So, in that case, let's make sure no one knows you're here." Sydney said while picking up a fry and setting it back down on the plate.

"Do you have connections all over Russia?" I asked and picked up a fry and popped it into my mouth and waited for an answer.

"Sadly, yes, once we turn eighteen we are sent all over for experience. We trade and make all sorts of connections Moroi, Dhampirs, you name it"

Jackpot I thought and lowered my voice.

"I'm looking for a village…a village with Dhampirs out in Siberia it's near…Om?" I paused and couldn't remember the name; Dimitri had only said it once.

"Omsk" she corrected me and I nearly bounced out of my seat.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked and prayed she did.

She didn't answer for a bit so I only hinted that she knew. "You do know where it is" I asked excited. "Tell me where it is" I pleaded and a hint of curiosity and worry hit her face.

"Your not going to become on of them are you?" By the tone of her voice I knew she was talking about blood whores.

"No, I would never be one of those I'm looking for someone" I said and a feeling of relief came over me and she almost hinted a smile.

"Hang on," she said and got up, went outside, and pulled out her cell phone and made a call. During this time I managed to see Sydney had only eaten two bites of her cheeseburger which should have been cold. I finished off more of her fries as she came back.

"Did you eat my fries?" She asked a sly look on her face appeared and I shook my head no trying not to look guilty.

"Well, I know where the town is I've been there before but I'm not going to tell you where it is" she said and my mouth dropped open. _Bitch!_ I thought.

"I'm going to take you there" Sydney said and before I could speak got up, yelled check and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter Six: A Certain Belikov

**Hello again readers! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I had to sumbit the chapter into two parts because it was too long for Fanfiction. I also had poms camp for four days which was fun but hard. But I am still continuing this story but it may take awhile it depends on the reviews. I do appreciate the sotry favorites but reviews would be nice :) Anyway, onto the story! It's a bit out of character and going only from a little of the books, but that's why it's a fanfiction I do not plan on going like the books. So, I hope you enjoy chapter six! **

**~Witch**

_Chapter Six: A Certain Belikov _

No matter how bad I wanted to get rid of Sydney, I knew that luck would not be on my side if I didn't have her. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Sydney being here, I would just rather be on this journey alone. A girl looking for her lost love, far away from home and waiting to kill the man she loves, I would have definitely wanted to be alone. It didn't surprise me that once we saw the nearest hotel we checked into it and made it up to our room. It was daytime so Sydney was out before I even had a chance to look around. I guess considering the night I had I should have done the same as Sydney and passed out right there but something was holding me back. Guilt washed over me as for the first time in days I thought about the only real person that I had left behind. Slipping into the sheets, and closing my eyes, I relaxed myself into a comfortable position and slipped my mind into my, blond-haired angel of a best friend, Lissa's mind.

It was no doubt she was with Christian she and Christian were stuck together like glue. A glue I wouldn't mind peeling off, but I wouldn't get in the way of her happiness. Another person I didn't expect to see was drilling Lissa into some sort of serious talk. The royal green eyes and messy brown hair I knew anywhere: Adrian Ivashkov. _What is going on?_ I thought and soon the pieces to the puzzle began to fit.

"I'm never going to do it, Adrian. How do you do it?" Lissa sighed throwing her hands up and lying on her bed. I figured she was talking something with spirit.

Ever since we found Lissa could wield spirit-a rare and complicated element- she has been trying non stop to learn everything about it. Sadly for me, spirit has a dark side to it, being shadow-kissed to Lissa all the dark feelings she had from using spirit, I absorb and it's usually impossible to stop once it's in one of us. Though, spirit is not like that for others users' only shadow-kissed ones. Spirit does have nasty side affects though one of our teachers Mrs. Karp was a spirit user as well and she turned Strigoi it made her go so crazy.

"I don't really know…it's like I expand my mind and think of the person and where I want to be" Adrian said trying to explain the process of dream walking. Lissa's new obsession to learn, and my own personal nightmare, Adrian Ivashkov is another spirit user though unlike Lissa's power to heal and bring back the dead. (Like me I should add) he is able to walk into dreams among other powers.

"You sound like Rose, that's how she used to word me too." Lissa said softly with a small smile as Christian came over and wrapped her in a hug- a sweet gesture.

"Think of it cousin, it's probably along the same principle. It took you awhile to learn how to read auras and I'm barley healing scabs and small minor cuts. Spirit just talks time" Adrian wisely said. _Who knew where the hell that came from? He's usually so drunk or too busy smoking I'm amazed he has any brain cells left. _I thought to myself and soon a knock interrupted my time with Lissa.

The door opened and a tall Moroi stepped in. She had a chest like mine, blue-grey eyes and long brown hair she had the package deal going on.

"Come on in, Avery" Lissa said and sat back on her bed while the older girl stepped in. I didn't need a life biography from her, but from what I picked up from Lissa's mind Mr. Lazar, the new headmaster at the moment- had asked Lissa to show his daughter-Avery- around. _What happened to the bitch Kirova while I was away?_ That didn't sound too bad I thought and continued to watch. The flirt going on between her and Adrian showed she had interest in him which kind of pissed me off. I mean, new girl comes in and Adrian is already scamming on her? Well, that's good old Adrian for you. Avery turned to Lissa though it was clear something was wrong.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice said in my mind as I was pushed out of Lissa's head and back into my hotel room in Moscow.

The first words that popped in my head were: What. The. Fuck. How was I able to be pushed out of Lissa's head I had never even heard of that before in my life! My important thoughts were yet again not able to finish as I looked over and saw Sydney stirring in her sleep about to be awake.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" I said with a grin and she chucked a pillow at me. The last couple of days Sydney had let her discomfort around me fade though it wasn't like she tired to hide it in the first place.

"Let's get out of here. We want to get to Omsk in a couple of days. I got us a car that will run pretty well" Sydney said and went to the bathroom and appeared minutes later with a set of fresh clothes on.

My barley rest time had me going slow and it took me longer to get dressed, get our things and head down to the breakfast bar. One thing I noticed about Sydney is that she never really eats. While I am always stuffing my mouth with food, she pushes hers around and barley touches it.

"Do you have an eating disorder?" I asked bluntly not to be rude thought I was pretty damn curious.

"No, of course not I'm not a dumb girl trying to be like one of those –I think I'm so cool being a twig supermodels- Alchemist don't have big appetites that's all." Sydney explained and took a sip of her water.

"Did you ever want to be something else besides an Alchemist?" I asked finally feeling proud I got the word and took a bit of a French toast stick.

"Yes, actually I did. My older sister was supposed to get the job, but she can't even organize her nail polish holders let alone handle a job like this one. So, I had to take the role of the family Alchemist. My dad always said it was an honor but I've always wanted to study Greek and Roman architecture. The way things are all built and everything fascinates me" she said in a regular yet small voice as a human mother and child passed by.

I nearly fell out of my seat hearing that. Who knew a girl like Sydney would want such a boring job? Well, it may not be boring to her, but when you're a trained Dhampir ready to protect and Moroi building things sounds plain boring.

"Are we done with twenty questions? The car is ready to be picked up" Sydney said getting up and walking from the table and went to pay for the food.

Another thing you learn about Sydney. She must not like conversations at the table she always leaves them. After a mile or so of walking we finally came to a stop to a car I was not up for.

"We're riding in that? Can the old thing even run?" I explained the trip was about a seven hour drive. We would probably break down and have to ask for help.

"Of course it will run!" Sydney shot back with a hint of defense in her tone. "Do you even know what this is? It's a 1972 Citroen less noticeable, and the guy gave me a great deal on it. You wouldn't be able to get this car in the Soviets the guy must have been clueless to sell it but it works for us" Sydney replied and got in the drivers seat.

I was about to argue with her to let me drive, butSydneyshowed a love for this car. And hey, who am I to stand in the way of a girl and her car? As I got in the passenger seat, we passedOmskin a matter of a half an hour or so and was long gone by 's crush on the car is what lead a spark to a conversation.

"Do you know a lot about cars?" I asked.

"Some. My dads the Alchemist in our family but my mom is a mechanic so she taught me what I know." she explained while turning onto a street that was in Russian. I picked up a couple of languages in high school but I was never good, now I wished I took Russian.

"That's pretty interesting usually it's the other way around" Though I couldn't talk about gender roles because my life would be dedicated to killing and fighting my job wasn't feminine at all.

"Yeah but that's what makes life interesting" she said with a laugh and I laughed at that one too.

Minutes passed and I found myself looking out the window thinking. I was always thinking of something. Strigoi, Lissa, Duty, and Dimitri usually it was always about him. My mind began to go dark as I fell asleep and soon found myself in a rose garden. The dark haired beauty coming my way I was tempted to say a sexy remark.

"Hey A-"I didn't manage to finish his name as the six foot man in front of me said those words.

"I've been waiting for you Roza. How do you like my home?" The Strigoi cold voice laced through his words as a knife was like cutting into flesh.

"It's beautiful" I found myself answering he looked like my Dimitri it made my heart ache for him all over again.

"Like you Roza did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Dimitri purred as he crept closer and picked a single rose from the garden and smelled it. The voice changed the cold voice I knew was gone and my Dimitri was back. The face of my love was regular and that rare smile shown on his face. Though when I went to run forward the stem of the rose turned into a silver stake. I realized it was my silver stake he had and with that he plunged the stake right into his heart and smelled the rose again.

"It even smells like you Roza. I cannot wait for us to meet it will be quite enjoyable seeing you again." Dimitri said as the scent of blood filled the air and Dimitri's shirt was now showing a stain of red. "This is what you want right? This is why you have desire?" Dimitri grinned and with the speed of a Strigoi was next to me in a flash.

"Unless you crave something else" He said in a sexy cold voice running his hand over my body.

Trying not to show fear or even throw up, I managed to find the cool and calm Rose and decided to trick the master.  
"You know of what I crave for" I whispered the seductive side ran through my words and soon he caught on.

"I'll be waiting Roza though I would hurry if I was you. A man can only wait so long the animal in him totally devours the only good part of him left" Dimitri said with a laugh and the floor beneath me shattered and soon I found myself back in the car.

I woke up with a near panic attack. Dimitri's threat could only mean one thing. My Dimitri could still be fighting for control but the Strigoi part of him would devour his soul. The one thing I treasured most. The problem was, I didn't know how long I had. Months, days, or was he playing mind games and all of this is a hallucination? Could it be I was already too late and the Dimitri I know is gone forever? No, I thought to myself. I will not give up on him an undead vampire can't change the rules of love just because he thinks he my hard breathing and most likely the sweat buildup on my face.

"You don't look well should we stop?"Sydneyasked and for the first time I heard a hint of concern in her voice but soon it was hidden away.

"No, I'll be okay it was just a bad dream" I muttered and thought of closing my eyes but that dream or whatever it was could come back. I noticed it was about dusk the city was beginning its adventures for night. _Strigoi would be out on the hunt for its next victims Dimitri could be out there right now hunting some poor innocent human. _As if right on cue the sickness crept over me and I felt the familiar presence of nausea hit over me and that only meant one thing: Strigoi attack.

"Pull over Sydney now!" I commanded and she did it right away. The power and authority in my voice could match no others in a time of danger.

"What's going on?"Sydneydemanded as she followed me out of the car and I began to search around.

"It's another attack. Strigoi are here and they are hungry" I turned to Sydney who looked in fear and I felt sorry for her. "Listen to me, I can handle this. This is what I'm trained to do now you need to do whatever you do on your Alchemy cell phone thing and get help. Stay away from here and don't come back until I say" I ordered and she started to argue.

"If you think-"She began to say but didn't finish. "Damn it Sydney just go!" I yelled at her and that sent her away and a few seconds later a Strigoi appeared.

I thought it was him but I saw a woman instead. We started to fight with me barley winning when suddenly out of the shadows another one appeared. Male this time and I soon found out how incredibly strong they were. The fight at the Nightingale was nothing compared to this. I knew sooner or later I wouldn't be able to hold them off without some serious damage being done. The area around us seemed to split open. Wither it was the fear of Strigoi or the fear of dying and losing loved ones it was caused this I'll never know. Strange translucent forms began to arise glowing dimly in the moonlight. Some looked like humans strange faces of people that have come and gone and others that were horrible. Their faces torn apart, flesh ripped or still hanging on a strong presence each one gave off. Spirits and ghosts surrounded the area. They came towards me and I would always remember being on the plane when the attack similar to this happened. The ghosts were ready to consume me but I soon found I wasn't their target. The ghost mobbed the Strigoi and gave me enough time to stake them both before I felt out of control. I tried to put up my walls to hide myself from the desperate, demanding, possessive ghosts.

"Go away I don't need you" I whispered holding my head and tried to drown out the ghosts. I didn't think it would work until each ghost disappeared and I was soon in and out of consciousness as I saw Sydney in a near panic attack from my collapse. Days or months could have passed until I finally awoke to a cool washcloth placed over my head and I was in an unfamiliar place. A woman was here she looked about forty or so and was a Dhampir.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked and she smiled. "In Baia" she answered.

"My name I will tell you as well. I'm Olena Belikova."


	7. Chapter Seven: A Cozy Atmosphere

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been debating on how to write this chapter. This is a short one, yes, but the other will be longer I promise. I'm sorry again for making you guys wait. Poms, dance, school and NHS have been piling on me and I have't had time. So, please be patient and I promise I'll finish this story. I owe to to Richelle Mead! *she owns all I own nothing* reviews would be greatful! :D_**

**_~Witch_**

_A Cozy Atmosphere_

It would be the understatement of the century if I were to say I was shocked. Not only was I in Dimitri's house, his hometown. I just met his mother on top of it! I struggled to sit up, feeling the affects of my nightly kill, ghostly encounter, and running I was dead tired. Still, I managed to sit up letting the nausea and dizziness pass out of my body before I spoke.

"I'm Rose though I have another question, how did I get here?" I asked as Olena placed the washcloth back onto my face and I sighed with relief as I waited for her response.

She chuckled as she sat on the bed next to me, and picked up two steaming mugs- filled with what seemed like tea- and handed me a glass. "Rose, isn't it obvious? Your friend Cindy, I believe it was, brought you in with a gentleman late at night".

I had to crack a smile at that. Hopefully Sydney wasn't in the room to witness Olena's mistake at her name. "It's Sydney not Cindy, Olena." I corrected and began to become confused. _Who was the man that picked us up? W_as _Sydney that naïve to have asked a stranger? Then again, I was passed out in the middle of an alleyway with dead bodies lying around, I have to admit, I would be a little freaked myself. _

"My apologies, if you are feeling well enough. I'm baking bread in the oven now, and my family is dying to know the student Dimka's tutored." Olena exclaimed in a sweet yet excited voice, my guess was that she was hoping I would be perfectly healthy, which I was by the way.

I fought the urge to crawl into my covers and hide my pain from these people. It just occurred to me no one at the academy would have told Dimitri's parents about his transformation to the bad side. It broke my heart to know I would be the one to have their happy little world come crashing down.

"Yeah sure, I would love to come and meet everyone." I replied, and stepped from the bed and eased myself onto the floor and stood up.

Olena and I walked from the guest bedroom and into the hallway. This is where I actually got to look into Dimitri's house where he grew up. In the hallways were the standard one color paint jobs, with family portraits hanging on each wall, and in the corner of the living room, a case of books. While Olena went to the kitchen, I walked up to the book case, peeked inside and smiled. They were the books Dimitri used to obsess about. Though I couldn't read them, I still felt closer to him touching the books.

"You're a book lover I see." A voice said, and I turned to see a girl not much younger than me smiling with her arms crossed. "I'm Viktoria, my mom asked me to find you and bring you for dinner." Viktoria said and placed her hand out and I shook it as we walked to the table.

The dinner was fairly simple. The basic mashed potatoes, salad, and blini were served as I met the rest of the family. Sydney, who finally decided to grace ourselves with her presence, sat next to me on the far end of the table. Next was Dimitri's two other sisters Karolina and Sonya. Karolina had her two children her baby girl and son Paul while Sonya was expecting a baby. Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, was something else. She looked way older than any person alive, extremely thin and had grey whips of hair sticking from every side. Dimitri once mentioned she was a witch of some sort I didn't believe it until she poked her head in and scared me to death. Yeva walked slowly in and took her place to get blini and sat down with us. The conversation went fairly well until one question was brought up.

"Rose, I don't mean to be so rudely open about this, but why are you here?" Karolina asked and after a few moments of hesitation I decided to answer.

"I'm just looking for someone" I answered as best as I could. That seemed like a good thing to say, right? I truly was looking for someone; they just didn't need to find out whom yet.

Yeva, who had been quietly eating her dinner glancing around occasionally, muttered something in Russian and I couldn't understand her. My Russian was oh so limited to a couple swear words and the necessary common words. "What?" I asked, and someone noticed my confusion and decided to speak up.

"Grandmother is saying you're not really telling the whole truth. That if you wait any longer, you will be digging your own grave. Also, she wants to know when the Alchemist is leaving."

"As soon as I can" Sydney spoke up and then returned to eating.

Olena muttered something to Yeva while Yeva seemed like she was trying to keep her temper down and Olena showed a sympathy smile.

"Please ignore her. She is in one of her moods, and I do believe you should soon speak to Abe and thank him for all that he has done.

I nodded and finished what was left on my plate, and walked over to the sink and cleaned my dishes. I decided not to delay my mission any longer. After everyone was finished eating, I gathered them all into the living room. Everyone was closely together on the couch, but I stood center standing.

"Yeva was right. I actually came to Baia in search of you guys. You see, Viktoria earlier was talking about Dimitri, and he is the reason I came."

Olena was the first to speak up. I would be too if I haven't seen my only son in what seemed like forever. "How is, Dimka? We haven't seen him in forever! He really should know better to have stayed away from us for so long." She said to what seemed like a joking comment, but you never knew with Dimitri's mother. You could never tell if Dimitri was joking or not, and he was her offspring, making her worse.

"You see…You all have been so kind letting Sydney and I stay with you guys for so long. It was hard to be here seeing all the memories of him"- everyone in the room looked at me strange, and I knew I had to break the ice now. "Dimitri…is a Strigoi" I finally said after that all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter Eight: Too Much Spirit

**_Chapter eight is up! Long chapter and very important to the story. Enjoy readers and please, review? Have a good night!_**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Eight: Too much Spirit_

The phone went crazy with Dimitri's family talking in Russian a hundred miles an hour. The sisters were huddled together, staring at nothing, and talking to no one. After a couple of minutes, Sydney came in after taking a much needed break from her fellow vampires.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Sydney knowing she knew much more Russian and other languages then I would ever know.

"They are planning Dimitri's funeral in their views, you are either dead or alive. There is no in-between state for them. So, they will mourn over their loss, and attempt to get on with their lives." Sydney answered my question which left a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Did they not really care what was happening to their one and only son right now? _

Though I knew that thought was a lie. Of course they cared about their son, but everyone seemed to be giving up on Dimitri too soon, like he couldn't be saved. Though, little did anyone know, I would find a way to bring Dimitri back even if anyone said it was impossible. I turned around to see Olena standing next to me, where she previously wasn't, a tissue was clutched in her small, delicate hand, and her eyes were red were red and puffy. I felt sorry for her, I really did. Knowing what happened to Dimitri must be hard for her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and I smiled a reassuring smile, and she nodded thankful for the gesture.

"We were wondering if you would speak about Dimitri. You were the last to see him alive" She chocked out as she had to spit the last word out of the sentence.

"I'll do it" I whispered to her and she took her place on the couch.

Though it was only Dimitri's family, and Sydney, it felt as if I was in an auditorium filled with a school filled up with teenagers. _We all know how they can be._ I walked slowly to the center of the room and pressed my hands together as if I held note cards in my hand, getting ready for a speech. With my luck, no school assignment could prepare me for what I was about to do. I took a breath, closed my eyes for a moment, and imagined Dimitri by my side. His brown eyes stared at me as I began my speech,

"Dimitri was the bravest man I'd ever know. A couple months ago, our school was attacked, and everyone knows the outcome. Dimitri raced over to the scene and dove right it ready to protect what was his, and what mattered to him-", I looked to Olena and Yeva, "that is something I believe he got from you too. He was always like by everyone, and every student looked up to Dimitri. And they would address him with such respect, and everyone knew who he was." Tears sprung to my eyes and the tears I had been fighting came down as I put my hand to my mouth telling myself to keep going no matter how bad it hurt.

"All the guardians viewed him as their friend and many would consider him a God in our school. The night of the attack, he risked his life for everyone, and saved a couple students from their fate. Though Dimitri has fallen, he will always be remembered as the one who risked his life. I only wish…he could be here. Dimitri will always be remembered and loved." I finished, and turned my back and stepped down as Dimitri's family braced each other in a tight hug.

After wiping my tears and crying to myself for a second, I walked out into the embrace of Viktoria and I relaxed in her arms.

"You did well." She said, and that was all I needed to continue my night of wishing and sorrow.

Everyone soon after that went to their rooms, the night had turned very saddening, and lonely was left to spend the night drowning in their own thoughts. I sat on Viktoria's sister's bed, stared at the ceiling, anticipating my next call. Of course, Sonya was working after Dimitri's announcement, and trying to inform your whole family about the death of a beloved was extremely difficult. The morning sun usually so full of shine and rays, seemed mocking and strange to the eyes of, what seemed, each member present in the house. No one was ready for the challenge of today, everyone probably wanted yesterday to be a dream, and today, a dream within a dream. I pulled the covers over my head, and did the one thing that made sense to me at this very moment; I went to visit Lissa.

She was like I expected to be sleeping. Her body was curled into a ball and she hugged her knees to her chest, blond hair spilling over the pillow and body reminding me of when we were younger. There was something troubling about this picture perfect scene. Lissa's thoughts and emotions were displayed out as a camera slide show, and most of them were horrid for her. Most of them consisted of me, missing me, laughing with me, and numerous and countless memories we shared over the years. Besides the sad and longing emotions she felt over me, she seemed to have spiraled down the next second. She was on emotion overdrive, the feeling of alcohol hung over her dreams filling them with nightmares of mistakes, regrets and anger. Avery filled in her mind as she thought of her and Avery drinking together, and a previous fight with Christian that I didn't know about. Just as I was about to get details inside her nightmare the familiar block came rushing in. _Damn. I thought I got rid of you. Leave us alone, bitch. _The voice rang loud, clear and pissed. Before I could blink, I was pulled out of Lissa's head, and I was back in the bed with the dawn of morning shinning through the curtains.

Knowing I couldn't stay in the bed forever, I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. Taking a much needed shower, I took my time with my daily routine of making myself presentable. A knock on the door interrupted the process of shaving, and I hesitated to answer.

"Who's there?" I hollered through the shower and barely heard the answer it was so inaudible.

"Yeva says you need to hurry up. She has an assignment for us" Paul half shouted over the running water as I turned it off and rushed to grab my clothes.

_What could the woman want with me?_ I questioned as I threw my shirt on and the rest of my outfit which consisted of the outfit I'd worn yesterday. Black jeans and I royal green tank top painfully reminding me of Lissa's green, emerald eyes. Trying to push Lissa to the back of my mind, I opened the door and followed Paul to the living room. I noticed no one else was up besides Olena, who was putting away last night's dishes. I looked at the clock and found out it was only four hours since I'd gone to bed. The sun was up, I was sure of it, but it was still too early for my liking. Yeva emerged from her room with a tote bag and large satchel and handed it to me. I didn't think anything of it, as I shrugged it over my shoulders and removed my hair from under the bags. She soon went back to her room and returned with a box, and this is when I grew irritated.

"What is this? See how much Rose can lift?" I demanded as Yeva gave me another box and piled them on me, and I struggled to balance them onto my shoulders.

"Grandmother says she needs you to carry some things" Paul replied and grabbed his shoes, and started pulling them on.

I rolled my eyes knowing the obvious. "Yeah, I figured that one out ten minutes and sixty pounds ago" I said through clenched teeth, and soon, we were out the door, and out in the woods.  
The walk there wasn't bad though I was slow compared to the others from the weight of the load. Paul came from my front and joined me in my sluggish walk.  
"Grandmother said you should hurry. You're really out of shape for being Dimitri's student and killing Strigoi" Paul said as he quickened his pace to Yeva's.

Though I would never admit it to her face, Yeva was in great shape for her age. I had to hurry to match her strides. I began to think of Dimitri as I walked, and was able to match the rest of them. The way he held me, kissed me, the weight of his body on mine, was all I needed. The journey wasn't anymore comfortable, thinking of Dimitri made the time pass, and soon, we were at a small house. The hour journey left me drenched in sweat, and ready to fall over in exhaustion. The house was small and plain a cherry wood outing, with two windows on each side of the house. Yeva knocked only once, and the door swung open to reveal a couple around their forties or thirties. The women was a Moroi, with strawberry hair, clear blue eyes and a pale complexion that was hidden with a touch of blush, and a slight sprinkle of foundation. She smiled at Yeva as they spoke Russian and gestured for us to enter. She soon switched to English once she realized I didn't speak Russian, and that I was American. Hearing the two languages was strange and fascinating to me. Living in the United States, we never heard a lot of bilingual people it was nice for a change.

"My name is Oksana," she said, as she stepped forward, and shook my hand, "my husband Mark is in the garden getting tomatoes for our salad. He shouldn't be too long now" she said sweetly.

"I'm Rose" I told her, and returned a smile.

Oksana offered us to have a seat, and she would give us each a glass of lemonade. I sat down in a chair that was old, beaten, and strangely comfortable from the hour hike. When Oksana returned, with three tall glasses of lemonade, I drank mine greedily, and instantly felt better. A man appeared in the doorway, smiled and went to a room probably to change from the heat outside. While I was watching the man, I looked back to see Yeva unpacking the things that were brought.

"Grandmother was bringing back things from the funeral," Paul said, trying not to show his hurt emotion over Dimitri, and trying to prove himself strong.

That I didn't mind, it turns out, they were things Yeva borrowed from the couple awhile ago. What I truly didn't like was it the boxes were gardening bricks! My hunch of what was in the boxes was right all along.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said in frustration as all the back-breaking work was for a pound or more of bricks.

"Mark will appreciate the gift." Oksana said as if to relieve my annoyance and hatred on the bricks.

Mark soon returned with a new, clean shirt and pants, and smiled at all of us.

"I'm Mark pleased to meet you all." He said and gave Yeva a hug, and Paul and I handshakes.

"I'm Rose" I replied to him as we all took a seat, and began to eat lunch.

Lunch consisted of salad, bread, and pasta. While Oksana went to heat up some sauce, she placed the timer for one minute and thirty seconds when Mark spoke up.

"Dear, that's much too long" he replied as he cut the bread and Oksana hit clear, and pressed a new number. Why it didn't come to me sooner, I'm not sure why, but it suddenly hit me.

"You're bonded" I exclaimed in surprise. The only known bond-mates were Lissa and I and Anna and Vladimir. Mrs. Karp was a spirit user, but she never had a bond mate. Those were considered extremely rare in our kind.

"Yes, I'm surprised Yeva didn't tell you" Mark said with a grin.

"No, she hasn't been exactly telling me things." I said as I stole a look at Yeva who wore a self-accomplished look on her face that filled me with annoyance and some anger.

Lunch itself was fine except for the hundreds of questions that were flowing through my mind about spirit users. Once we were done, I got up to help Oksana with the dishes when she began to collect them from the table. She waved me off, and pointed to the door. "Mark would like to have a word with you" she said as I heard the back door shut, and I walked over, opened it and stepped into the garden.

Mark was busy attending his flowers as I gazed around the garden. The flowers were already in full bloom, and the heat didn't seem to bother them. Something I was beginning to about if it was thanks to Oksana. When Mark was finished, he dusted off his hands and joined me.

"So what is it you would like to know?" He asked and I was somewhat surprised about his forwardness with such a touchy topic.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" I questioned as he took a seat in a garden chair that looked like a tanning chair.

"You have many questions I'm guessing and I'll do my best to answer them all."

"How did you know I was shadow-kissed?" I began and placed a seat next to him.

"Yeva told me," he answered and the confused face I made must have a given him a tip to further explain, "She senses things that we can't though she doesn't know what she senses. It's just a feel to her. Anyway, when she found out you were similar to us; she brought you here to figure you out."

"She could have done that without making me carry sixty something pounds worth of bricks."

Mark laughed and looked at the stack of bricks that lay in a square. "Please don't think wrongly of her. It was her version of a test to prove you were worthy of her grandson. Like a father would to a daughter about to be marrying her husband."

"But he's dead" I said nearly chocking on sobs as I said those words aloud.

"It's still important to her and you passed her test. Though even without Yeva, Oksana would have been able to sense you were shadow-kissed by your aura."

Speaking of auras, my thoughts ran to Adrian my spirit wielding, obnoxious friend. "So she can see auras. Can she dream walk, heal things or use compulsion?"

My question threw him off guard as he took a minute to answer. "Her compulsion is strong, but as for dream walking, I've never heard of such things. Can your bond mate do it?" He questioned my question, and I found myself answering.

"No, my friend can do it too. He is a spirit user as well."

"How many do you know?" He asked.

"Four now counting Oksana, but originally it was three" I said using the basic math for my answer.

"Incredible. Where is your bond mate may I ask?"

That question stung as I forced myself to answer. "She's back in the U.S. I left her there"

"As in left for traveling or abandoned her?"

The word abandoned left a knife wound in my heart as I knew that's exactly what I had done.

"I had to do a couple of things" I simply replied.

"I know Oksana sensed it when she brushed you. She tries not to do it, but she can sense you're on a mission and there is hurt and vengeance in your soul. I also have a question why haven't you and your bond mate healed the darkness out of you?"

That question provoked the question I had been waiting to ask, but first onto this one.  
"Is there a way how?" I asked confused.

"Yes, if she can heal things she can certainly do this. It's simple. The darkness in you she can heal just as she would let's say an animal. Though it does drain the user, and it decreases the power. Oksana and I are dealing with it, but we live a pretty simple life."

_Could all this be that simple? Is spirit that simple and so complex at the same time? If healing is that easy can turning a Strigoi back be that simple too? I know I would never do that to Lissa, but this new information was incredible._

"Take this" Mark said and handed me a ring. It was pretty and black with a diamond in the middle of it.

"What's this?"

"It's a spirit charm. Oksana infused it with spirit. It can release some of the negative feelings you're having."

I nodded to the gift and decided that I would only use it in case of emergencies.

"Mark, I do have an important question. Is there a way to return a Strigoi to life?" I asked, and he just looked up.


	9. Chapter Nine: Spirit Discovered

**_Hello Readers! I'm planning on trying to update every week it just depends on how much homework I have to do or anything. Anyway, onto the story. Another important chapter, and new characters will surface :D Review and have a good night readers! _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Nine: Spirit Discovered_

Mark didn't speak after a couple of moments which I took it to be a bad thing. The silence lingered in the air, threatening to strangle any words that would come out of either of our mouths.

Finally, he decided to play it the hard way. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rose." He said in a strained voice and he tried to lie his way out of this. Too bad I came this far, and wasn't giving up. I never would,

"Mark, you don't seem that young, but you also don't seem that old. Time is aging, creeping up on people like shadows. I don't have much time to save the one I love. You could understand my situation, couldn't you? You know what happened to Dimitri, and I know you wouldn't stop at nothing to find a cure for Oksana if the roles were reversed. I'm begging you, Mark. Please tell me all that you know." I pleaded hoping my soft yet stern voice piped up some of his conscience.

He sighed, rubbed his tired eyes, and sat further back in his chair. "Alright Rose. I'll answer you only because you're right. I wouldn't care what anyone said, I would go to the end of the world to save Oksana." He said and finally, my prayers would be answered. The details came out slow and steady as I fought my mind to process and remember everything he said. Finding out such simple and amazing knowledge was exhilarating, scary and simple. "I've only heard this legend through a dream my wife once had. It involved a stake, but it was no ordinary stake. It was pure white with an aura around it she couldn't even describe. She said that when she held it in her hand, her whole body felt completely peaceful and isolated. Dreams are powerful tools, Rose. They can show us our desires, needs and fears. It's a funny thing really, what seemed like a dream at the time to Oksana would help a long, lost girl in the future," He stopped and winked at me, and suddenly I understood, " I don't know if you believe in fate, Rose, but it seems someone is watching over you." _You have no idea_

I thought and listened deeper into the tale. "It took Oksana and I awhile to figure out the dream, and why she would dream of such things. Do you want to know the date she dreamed this on, Rose?" Mark asked and I nodded.

"February 22" He answered and it was as if my body froze over.

Oksana dreamed this dream the night of the attack. The day Dimitri was turned into a Strigoi.

"How?" I questioned, my voice slightly shaking at this knowledge.

He picked a strawberry from his garden and bit into it. "Some things I'll never know. I only know that dream something that changed our laws and views. The stake, you see, was not a regular sliver stake to kill Strigoi. This stake was welded with spirit, used to _restore_ a Strigoi back into a Dhampir." He finally explained, and all the pieces of the puzzle fit. _Of course! _I mentally slapped myself._ The answer was always there. Spirit was the key, if I could be brought back to life, couldn't the unnatural, evil undead come back too? He was right, what Oksana dreamed, and what he is saying doesn't make sense in our world. And yet, it does._

"How do I find such a stake?" I asked hoping he would be as truthful as he was with this answer.

"Your bond mate. Things like sharing mind could probably work and the affects would be stronger." He said.

I thanked him for telling me, and I walked up to the porch door. When I looked outside, the sun was falling down letting me know I had spent quite a long time outside. Mark was still picking strawberries when I went inside, and slipped into Lissa's head. Getting insider her head was easy again, and I prayed that dumb bitch didn't get in the way. The problem I realized once I was in her head was that the bond was one way. I could only hear Lissa, and she couldn't hear me. Feeling disappointed, I left her head only to be sucked into another.

The dream itself was beautiful. We were in a field of flowers, a plethora of colors and different kinds of flowers. I bent down and ran my hand along them when I saw a figure. I tried to stay convert until I heard the sexy voice of one Moroi.

"Little Dhampir, long time no see." Adrian said smirking, to me, and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Adrian," I replied and smiled. After that we talked about everything what was happening at the academy, Lissa, spirit, but not one. I didn't tell him about my discovery though, and thank god I didn't.

Adrian decided to break the ice, and he said what I least wanted to hear. "Why did you leave us, Rose? When are you coming back?" His voice was filled with hurt, sadness and longing.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the complete truth. "I have to save him, Adrian. I love him. As for coming, home, I'm not sure when." I answered as honestly as I could, and tried not to think of how much I probably just broke his heart.

"It's always about him, isn't it?" He said full of bitter and sighed, kissing my cheek. "If there is no hope, you always have me." Adrian said and the dream ended there, leaving me depressed and very confused.

I opened my eyes to the night sky, and I made my way downstairs. Yeva and Paul were sleeping in another guest bedroom. Yeva must have known our trip would have taken more than one day because she packed an extra pair of clothes. Mark and Oksana were sitting at the kitchen table, there fingers intertwined and her head was resting in the cook of his shoulder. I noticed it was a perfect fit, and I smiled. _Hopefully Dimitri and I can be middle-aged and so in love like these two_. I thought, and when Mark saw me in the hallway, he gently shook Oksana awake. She looked at me with a slight smile, and I sat down.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, and I knew Mark had told her.

I shook my head; my stomach did a small flip when I got this upset or nervous. "I couldn't reach her. The bond only works one way, so I couldn't tell her what I needed." I explained, and Oksana nodded to Mark, and he stepped into the hall.

"I figured that would have happened. Bonds work in special ways. Mine and Mark's are go both ways for some reason. But, since your bond mate brought you back, your case only makes sense for it to be one way. That night of my dream, I saw a girl with dark hair, and Yeva had a feeling something was to come. Months later, you appeared at my doorstep, and I knew you were the one. The day after my dream, I spent all day working, and was finally able to create the solution to your problem. " Oksana said, as Mark came back with a small red velvet box.

He set it in front of me, and took a seat next to his wife. "Go ahead it's yours now. You deserve it for all the hard work you have been doing for their family." Mark said, and I knew he was talking about Dimitri's family as I opened the box.

There, in the middle of the place holder for stakes was the pure white silver stake that had spirit in the heart. I could have cried right then and there. I picked up the stake expecting the musical notes from Walt Disney movies to start playing, but that didn't happen. The stake was the same weight as any other, but this one held great power. The stake was sleek and smooth, and it seemed to fit nearly perfect in my hand. I took my own stake, and compared and couldn't find any real difference besides the obvious one.

"Thank you" I whispered to the both of them. They hugged me, and then I went to sleep that was filled with no dreams as I clutched the stake to my chest.

The morning didn't come early enough as I was showered and ready before Yeva and Paul were up. After eating breakfast with Mark and Oksana, Yeva and Paul were up and joined us. Yeva didn't say anything about my discovery, but I knew she had known by the way her eyes lit up somewhat when she was thinking. We thanked the couple and promised to return. The journey back was still as much as a pain as the journey was there. Though, this time I was filled with positive thoughts, and soon, the woods were gone and replaced with Dimiti's house. There family greeted us at the door, and for the rest of the afternoon, we shared stories until night. After dinner, which was rolls and bread, I found out Dimitri used to help his mother make, pork, meat and some strange noodles of some sort. After our meal, I made my way to Viktoria's room where she was getting ready for a party for some sort with her friends.

"Hey Rose" she greeted me, and pulled out her heels and dress while doing her makeup.

"Hey Viktoria, you excited for tonight?" I asked, and watched her lit up like a child on Christmas time.

"Yeah, oh and Rose, everyone wants you to know, that even though you won't replace Dimitri, you're like family to us. You could stay here if you want? You could be like another one of my big sisters. We could go shopping and stuff." Viktoria said, and it brought tears to my eyes. I would never have believed I would get attached to this family. Then again, I was in love with Dimitri, and he was related to all of them.

"I wish I could, but I'm on a mission to finish." I replied, and sat on her bed.

Viktoria went and changed into her dress, and when she returned my mouth dropped to the floor. The dress- which it hardly was- came just below her thighs and was a deep red. The silk material clung everywhere to her making it look like she was wearing nothing, and trying to impress a certain somebody.

"What kind of party are you going too?" I asked, a knot in my stomach formed as I thought she looked like a blood whore. A blood whore was a girl who let their partner drink their blood during sex. It was morally wrong and dirty in the vampire world.

"A party with a bunch of my friends the guy I like asked me to go earlier this week during school. He's so hot Rose you would even die over from his looks" She said a dreamy look appeared on her face.

I nodded this feeling only getting worse and worse as I watched her walk out the door a half an hour later after she was done getting ready. After not being able to take it, I grabbed my coat and followed her. Though it was challenging to find her, I still managed as a dark house that was already filled with people. This was the type of party I would attend, except the girls looked sleazy and the guys were nearly drunk those who weren't Moroi anyway. Many teenagers came, and I soon spotted Viktoria and a Moroi who I found out his name was Nolan. When Viktoria spotted me I expected anger, but instead she came over and introduced me to him. Nolan was hot I had to credit Viktoria. He had brown auburn wavy hair and green eyes. When I stepped inside of the house, I realized all the other women were dressed like Viktoria. This was a blood whore den. The thought repulsed me as I thought of Dimitri's younger sister giving her blood during sex. This was always Dimitri's biggest annoyances when a Moroi man mistreated a Dhampir.

I caught Viktoria's arm and pulled her back for a second. "Viktoria, are you sure you don't want to come home? I won't see you tomorrow." I finished and hoped that was good enough for her.

Apparently it wasn't. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "It's okay, Rose, we will stay up all night tomorrow night and mom won't even notice. I'll see you soon, okay?" She replied and walked inside the house.

I didn't dare make any further move as I rushed out of the house and nearly ran into a middle-aged man. He had a beard, wore bold different colors, a scarf that looked like it costed a million dollars, and to top it all off earrings. I didn't care who this man was he already pissed me off.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the strange man as he chuckled.

"Ibrahim Mazur, but you may call me Abe. And who might you be?" He countered back at me,

"Rose Hathaway" I answered and a spark of some sort flashed through his eyes.

"I've heard of you before. An old friend knew you. What brings you all the way on the other side of the word? How are you enjoying this part of town? No uses to a Dhampir like you, unless you are a blood whore?" He half asked and half insulted making me automatically dislike him even more.

"I'm not a blood whore! I was following a friend and the rest is none of your damn business!" I shot back.

"Ah, yes I never knew Viktoria had such nice legs. That dress sure made everyone else realize that too." He replied, and that comment sent darkness through me.

"Don't talk about her like that again, old man. You know nothing about her." I hissed though I didn't even know her anymore.

He must have realized my weakness because he soon shot my emotions saying, "Why don't you go back to the states where you belong, Rose? Go back to your Dragomir Princess?" He said as if it was a suggestion which, as of this moment it almost could have been a yes.

"How do you know about her?" I growled.

"I'm an observer; Rose you will come to realize that. Though, I must get going. I would like it if you did me two favors. One, thank me for the car ride I gave you when you passed out and two, leave Baia and never return." He said in a deadly voice before he walked away, and before I could barley yell a thank you.

The walk back to Dimitri's home was long and confusing. I managed to make it back in record time, say goodbye to the family that I cared so much for, and set off into the night. I managed to leave with Sydney and I with one-hundred and twenty two miles to the gallon. We had to rest though taking frequent breaks and naps in the car. Sydney had to stop and grab something to eat, and appetite I rarely seen her with. While that was taking place, I felt my nausea spread through my body, and that only meant one thing a Strigoi was coming. I got out of the car and traced it back to the origin. In the alleyway, a girl's scream echoed in the night as fear and adrenalin raced through me. I pushed my body forward, and ran quickly towards the screams. The girl was trapped between the wall and the undead vampire. Cold rushed threw my body as I recognized the dark hair and massive height of him. His lips were on her neck, and his fingers covered her mouth making her screams disappear within minutes.

His teeth sank deep into her neck as her screams turned into muffles and into groans. He drank greedily and in bug gulps finishing her off, and dropping her body to the ground. He stepped over her with his boots and wiped his face full of the blood. The eyes are what I noticed. They weren't the deep brown I loved but a red ring around them showing his evil. He turned to me and looked me up and down slowly as if he was undressing me with his eyes. It didn't fill me with desire or passion, but the opposite cold and insecure. He smiled at me and suddenly I was in my dream again. He smiled knowing the game had begun as I clutched the stakes in my coat and I could hear the dream evil whisper in my mind. _You will never save him_ he whispered to me and I shivered violently as I heard the cold voice.

"Hello Roza" The voice said and I turned to face Dimitri.

**Soooo, what did you guys think? After nine chapters Rose and Dimiti finally met! Now, more drama ties in to our favorite characters. And Abe, how does he fit into this? Read and find out! Chapter ten will be up soon! Thank you readers,**

**~Witch**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Deepening Regret

_Chapter Ten: A Deepening Regret_

Never in my dreams did I think I would actually be standing here. I thought under the circumstances, I could confront him in a different place, time and way. Here it was going to be a battle none the less, and I felt already dead having to deal with this.

"Dimitri" I said, in an attempt to have a strong voice, but I could still hear the longing in my voice and I hoped he didn't hear it as well.

"I heard the rumors an American Dhampir was wondering around Russia. I had my suspicions it was you, and it turned out true. How do you like Russia, Rose? Is it everything you dreamed off?" He smiled and leaned against the wall like it was a natural conversation. Didn't he realize why I was here?

"Its fine, except for one thing" I replied trying to match him in the battle for words. Me being me, I would be okay with this battle. Maybe we wouldn't have to end this in violence after all?

He raised an eyebrow and threw his head back and laughed. That sexy laugh that I used to crave sent me trying to flee and hide behind a rock. The laugh was cold and demeaning with no humor or kindness. "What could be so wrong in Russia?" He questioned.

"You" I spat, trying to use as much emphasis as I could to show him I wasn't to be messed with.

His smile vanished and a sense of mood changed as the wind blew and he turned to face me. All the guardian training couldn't have prepared me for this. I didn't have time to blink before he was next to me, and his hand was around my neck in a second. My eyes bulged as I felt the air restricting as it became a struggle to breath. My mind would say that Dimitri would never hurt me, but all the proof was there. I stumbled, trying to get my footing as I used the strength I had and kicked him in his genital area. That was enough for him to loosen his grip on me and I took that advantage to elbow him in the stomach before staggering back. _Now it's time for violence, Rose. Show him what you can do._ I thought before pushing myself to take him on with a blow to the face. Though for me, he must have seen that coming as he wrapped his hand around my arm and started to pull me towards him. I did what any girl would do, I twisted his arm back the best I could while moving behind him before he finally let my go.

He returned my win with a kick and I barley missed it. We continued going back and forth with punches and kicks of equal strength and determination. The problem was, after training with him for so many months, we knew each other too well. Our moves danced around each other like a harsh waltz. I finally saw my chance when he made a clear opening for me, after getting a hit with my kick, he left his torso wide open, and I took that opportunity to lunge and grab my stake. I ran full speed to him, anxious for the Dimitri I knew until I saw his eyes. They looked teary, saddening and in pain.

"Help me" Dimitri said in a weak voice and I stopped in my tracks ready to rush into his arms.

"Dimitri don't worry I'll-"My sentenced was stopped while the sounds of car tracks echoed in the alleyway followed by shouts. Dimitri looked at to the end of the alley and grinned.

"I'm coming, Nathan, tell Galnia to stop shouting!" he said and turn me, "You forgot my first rule Roza, never hesitate. I look forward to our next meet" he said simply and ran leaving me with a feeling of hate, depression, confusion and regret.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Loss and Doubt

_**Hello Readers! Here is chapter eleven! I'm so sorry for the wait. I do have a question for you all. Once you read this chapter, I would like to know. Please review, they make me happy :D Rose and Dimitri want you too! Hope everyone's Thanksgiving was well, goodnight readers.**_

_**~Witch**_

_Chapter Eleven: Loss and Doubt_

I stood there for quite sometime, as if an ice storm had come and pass leaving me in a coffin of cold and empty feelings. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel at this moment. I replayed the scene over and over, trying to find what I did wrong. On the contrary, I knew what I had done wrong; I just didn't want to admit it yet. I hesitated, like I always have and probably always would. That one wait had cost me everything I had achieved with those two simple words. _Am I really that low I can't fight anymore without losing? Or have I become that weak I can't fight someone I used to fight on a daily basis?_ The thoughts burned in my head like a cyclist striving to finish a mile race. No matter how many times I tried to stop thinking about the battle, it kept coming back in a hard circle of loss and doubt.

I began walking at a slow snail pace and soon I hit the bar I had seen earlier, and pushed open the door. The bar was relatively packed for a night like this. I looked at the clock and saw that it was around one in the morning. Only heavy drinkers would be out at this time or the human whores hoping to get some in a back alley or some strangers' car. I strolled to the bar where the bartender was cleaning a recently washed cup and he smiled.

"What would you like tonight?" He asked, and pushed a menu towards me.

Not really caring, I took a seat and put my feet on the bar supporter and glanced down at the menu. I knew I needed something with strong alcohol content, or at least, something that would make me tipsy. I gripped the menu harder as my eyes scrolled down to the hard core liquor and it read Russian Vodka.

"Damn I royally fucked up" I whispered and the guy looked up, "Need something?" he questioned and I met his gaze.

"A mind eraser" I finally replied and had to laugh at my own joke and felt the need to cry. The alcohol seemed appropriate for this situation and I drank the drink in nearly a gulp as the drink burned in down my throat. I knew in a matter of minutes I would be at least a bit tipsy if not, drunk, and I thanked the bartender and headed out. I took out my phone, and dialed Sydney's number. Surely she would be awake after realizing I was gone, and then I would get her and head home. The phone rang twice before I heard the sleepy yawn escape from her mouth as she muttered a "hello?"

"Hey Sydney, its Rose.-""Well obviously Sherlock this century has caller I.D." she interrupted me and I groaned. I call and get a cranky Sydney. "Anyways, I need you to pick me up. You remember that bar we saw passing in? I decided to head there for a bit." I explained as I rested my body on the brick wall and waited for her reply.

I knew for a fact it was a yes, and I hung up feeling excited and numb; probably the effects of the alcohol. I closed my eyes letting the alcohol spread and I had a sense of relaxation before I felt a small pain on my forehead.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed and shot my eyes open. "Oh great, why are you here, old man?" I questioned as the Zmey laughed and shook his head.

"I run on a nocturnal schedule, and I happen to be coming home from friends. What are you doing here, Rose?" He countered my question. I knew he was asking why I was still and Russia and not on a plane back to the United States.

"I'm meeting a friend then I'm leaving" I told him truthfully and it shocked me to here the words coming from my own voice.

"You're giving up? I thought you would fight me every step of the way?" He said, a surprised tone echoed around the area, and I knew I was in defeat.

"You can only fight for so long." I replied, and started to walk away as I heard my phone vibrate hoping that would be Sydney.

"That I cannot agree with, though I'm glad you are returning to your home, it's never too late for anything" He said and noticed my looking and smiled.

"I see you must go. I'll be in touch, Rose. Goodbye" He said, and I turned and watched him walk back into the darkness humming a tune I didn't recognize.

Twenty minutes later, I was in the passenger seat as Sydney sped off pissed at me as usual.

"You're just giving up? After all we have been through?" She yelled in a calm yet scary voice as she pulled the car to a sudden stop and got out. I followed her as we check into a hotel, and we were silent until we opened our room.

"You don't understand, Sydney," I said automatically as the door closed and we were in each others faces, " I had him and then I lost him. I can't-I can't go through that again." I said and sat on the bed as I began to pull off my shoes.  
"You know what? I'm not going to respond to that. The Rose I knew would never give up so easily. Talk to me tomorrow if you really want to go back." She said and turned out the lights and didn't speak to me the rest of the night as I thought of Lissa.

We would be together again. God, it felt like years since I've seen her, and yet, it has only been a few months. Though, those few months changed me more than I knew, and things would be different. I closed my eyes and let sleep do it's job before I thought to my angel friend and said, "_Lissa, I'll be there soon."_

**_Love it? Hit or miss? Review! Would you readers like chapter twelve in Lissa or Roses's point of view? Click the green button below and tell me and I will gladly do any you want. _**

**_~Witch_**


	12. Chapter Twelve: An Endless Pain

_Chapter Twelve: An Endless Pain_

"_Liss, you aren't there anymore wake up", _

"_I took her away to protect her; I did what I had to do",_

"_Because I'm her Guardian" _

My eyes fluttered open as I stretched my arms, and waited for my mind to clear. Getting up, and making my bed, I walked to the bathroom, my bare feet patting across the cold floor as I made my way into my personal bathroom and turned on the light. I looked at my long blond hair that hung loosely framed my face; my jade green eyes were dull with sleep and loss. I began brushing my teeth wondering what made me think about me and Rose's first trip back to St. Vladimir's. I pushed the mouth wash as I felt my spirits begin to sorrow at the thought of Rose leaving.

"_I have to save him, Liss"._

Tears sprang to my eyes as I felt the wounds begin to open every time I thought about Rose. _We were best friends; she's my guardian why would she leave?_ I knew why she had left it wasn't hard to figure out she told me herself, but knowing she is gone still hurts. I rinsed my mouth of the mint mouthwash and got dressed before I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Avery standing in the hallway, a smirk played across cherry lip-glossed lips.

"Are you ready to hit the day hardcore?" She asked, grinning.

If it were any other day, I probably would have agreed, but today I wasn't in the mood to party.

"Thanks Avery, but-"

"Oh come on Lissa! You have to come to party with me. You have been sleeping all day now it's time to party!" She said enthusiastically.

I looked around at the empty hallway, and decided why shouldn't I have fun? Live life the way I want? I turned back to grab my purse and smiled back at my new friend. "Let's go," I respond, and lock my door before heading into the night.

"Damn! We got some hot ladies tonight, Jessie!" I heard one of Jessie's non-important friend say as we stepped into the club and made our way to the dance floor.

I laughed as Avery winked at me before looking around at the crowd and tried to match the other Dhampirs as they moved their hips at an unearthly speed. Avery grabbed my hands and started to yell and twirl us around the floor.  
"You have to relax Lissa." She said, and went back to dancing and soon, I found myself getting lost in the music and sweaty, horny filled teenagers.

It started an innocent grind dance on a random sophomore looking guy to a couple of tequila shots, then to pretty much whoring ourselves on the dance floor. Avery and I were dancing with a group of guys there hands all over my hips, my body, and all I could feel was pleasure. It was like a drug how I felt so light and free, it made we wonder if this is what Dhampirs and humans feel when they get bitten by a vampire. I was having the time of my life until I heard familiar voices in the area.

"Are you sure she would actually come here, Christian? You know this isn't really Lissa's choice of spending a Saturday night." My "cousin" Adrian Ivashkov said.

"I know, but someone told me they had seen her walk in with Avery." Christian said back, as I noticed how close they had become to us.

"Nah, that wouldn't happen, but we do need to find her. I have to tell her something about Rose."

I never did get to hear what Adrian said after, "her" but it didn't seem so important then what happened. After looking at how Christian and Adrian were, Avery led me to the bar table to look as if we were buying or giving back our drinks.

"Can we get these cleaned a bit more? I finish my drink and I see stained alcohol drinks that were not in my order" Avery lied smoothly as the waiter took away our drinks and I knew we were in the clear.

"We can fool them" I whispered confidently to Avery as I sat down on the bar stool.

"Fool who?"

I whipped around to see Christian standing there with a guarded look on his face while Adrian had a disappointed or amused face, I really couldn't tell.

"No one" I replied sheepishly hoping he didn't see pass my lie.

"I thought we had plans Lissa. Today was our special night" Christian finally said with a defeated and hurt look on his face and regret filled me.

"I-I we were just having fun, Christian I would have come to you. I love you" I said and whispered the last three words.

"So what Lissa? You would come to me drunk! Besides, you would be too drunk to do anything and I would have to sit there and make sure you were taken care of" He shot at me running his fingers threw his hair.

I sighed and glared feeling myself growing tired of this game, and anger rising. "You know, just because I'm a princess, and I don't know self defense like everyone else does not mean you have to sit and take care of me. What are you my father or my boyfriend?" I questioned anger, which I rarely got, seeping through my words as I got up while Avery got our stud and started to lead us out of the bar.

We were minutes away from the bar before we heard the boys' footsteps following behind us as we went to the stairway in the school and waited. They arrived minutes later with a pissed off looking Christian.

"Is that what you think of our relationship, Lissa? That I'm your- your caretaker? Your laddie? "He fired anger filling his voice as well as Avery came to my rescue.  
"Maybe she is having a change of heart? You know, or it could be PMS, or maybe, just maybe, you have been pissing her off so bad she kept it hidden being the sweet girl she is, and finally snapped. "Avery said and took a breath as she finished speaking so fast and looked to me.  
"You don't deserve Lissa's love." Avery said finally, and the boys were stuck with their mouths wide open and eyes bulged out.  
"That's where you're wrong. She doesn't deserve anything." Christian said finally and walked away from me forever leaving me feeling heartbroken.

I began to cry right there, sobs poured out of me as every weakness, and sad thought I had kept coming in forms of tears as Avery hugged me and Adrian had a look of remorse on.  
"Cousin, I know this is bad timing but I have something on Ro-"

"No, she has been through enough without bringing her in right, Lissa?' Avery said and looked at me deep in the eyes.  
I turned to Adrian and said without any sorrow, "No, I don't want to know anything." I finished, and Adrian looking shocked and left without a word, while I cried my heart out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Answers

**Hello Readers, **

**In my reivew, I would like to thank Katy Clay for pointing out to me a concept I should have explained. There is a reason why Rose sees both Dimitri as a Dhampir and a Strigoi. I hope this explains it to you, and enjoy chapter thirteen! **

**~Witch**

_Chapter Thirteen: Answers and My Realization_

Sydney dropped me off silently at the airport where I first came to Russia. She speed off leaving me with my couple bags I had gotten from the Belikov's, and a one way ticket to her never speaking to me again. I picked up my bags, walked inside to the busy airport, and went in line to await baggage loading. I made my way there in a matter of minutes when a man stepped next to me and I groaned and turned away.

"This really is not the time to be chit chatting, Abe." I said, while looking in front of the women in front of me wondering how it would be until I could escape this conversation.

He chuckled, "There is never a bad time for talking, Rose. Though, I must say, I'm surprised you actually took my warning and left Russia. Why the change of heart? You didn't want to leave when you and I saw each other at the blood whores house. You were so determine…" he paused for dramatic effect, "What happened to you?" He questioned and glanced at me awaiting my answer.

"That's really none of your business. But, if you must know, I had a little run in with my mission and got my ass beat." I replied through clenched teeth and a growing rampage.

"Well, As Emerson would say, Failure is success if we learn from it." He quoted and smiled and I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. _The nerve of this guy! I mean really, who jokes around when someone is feeling like crap?_

"Thanks for the quote of the day, Abe, but I have a plane to catch." I said, while giving the lady what little bags I had as I got ready to board the plane.

Once I got the cue to leave, I began walking to Departure 38. On my way there, I couldn't miss Abe's words as he yelled, "Do not go where the path may lead; go instead where there is no path and leave a trail"

I shook my head, took my seat on the somewhat comfortable ground, and pulled out my iPod and switched on a random song. Before I decided to sleep, I checked on the Internet and sure enough, Abe had, yet again, quoted Emerson. I turned my volume on low before shutting my eyes for a quick cat nap. The dream started simple I was at a carnival playing one of those rigged strength test machines before I was pulled into another dream. I had already expected to see the wave of brown hair before my lips turned up into a slight smile.

"Adrian" I muttered and stepped forward as his arms wrapped around me lightly and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello Little Dhampir, I'm sorry I have been away for so long I've been dealing with Lissa." He said quietly and I fought back sadness as I heard her name.

"How's she doing?" I asked, feeling guilty I haven't checked on her.

"She's not doing well. Christian and she are done, I think. Lissa and Christian had a huge fight at a club her and Avery went too."

"Avery, who the hell is that, why was Lissa in a club? That's not her scene really." I asked confused and slightly jealous. I could never really get Lissa into clubs unless I really, really begged for it. And that took a lot of convincing.

He shrugged, "A new girl at our school. I really don't know why they were in a club, but a lot of people were talking about it so Christian and I went to see if it was true, it was, and the happy couple turned unhappy." He explained, and took a seat on the grass.

I took a sit across from him. "I leave, and this happens. I'll deal with it soon, but Adrian can I ask you something?" I asked and took a breath. _I need to know about these illusions._

"What is it?"

"Well, for the past couple months, even before I left Russia, I'm having hallucinations, illusions of Dimitri," his face dropped a bit at the mention of his name and I knew this wasn't easy for him, "It was usually only about him, but soon it was when he's Strigoi. It only happens when I'm asleep. Can they control dreams like you can? I can't get it to stop because I have to sleep sometime. Is there still apart of Dimitri in their when he is like this" I finally finished.

He rubbed his eyes for a minute, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, for starters, no a soul is gone once they have become a Strigoi, and they can't control dreams like spirit users can that's all spirit. It does sound like it's just your subconscious. It's also sounds like you're having an inner battle with accepting Dimitri as an undead vampire and gone from our world. One part of you is seeing the hallucinations, or illusions as you put it, as you want to see them. Dimitri alive and well, and on the other hand, your mind is also pretty much showing you reality when it comes to him. It makes sense why this only happens when you are asleep. Your subconscious shows what you want, or old memories let's say, anything can happen in dreams." He finished and gestured his hand around the dream. "Normally, this wouldn't be possible, but it is. Did this help a bit, Little Dhampir?"

It took me a minute to process all that he said. For a smoker and drinker, Adrian was really smart. _This means I'm not crazy, really just conflicted. _I nodded, "It actually did, a lot. How do you know so much?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets does he?" He said and smirked, then I punched him hard, and then he had to rub his arm from the pain.

"Okay, okay, no need for the violence. That actually hurt. I will thank you for the compliment. To your question, I actually paid attention to lectures when it came to Strigoi. They can't control anything that involves your mind really. As you know, they can turn a Moroi, Dhampir, and humans either freely or unwillingly."

"Hmm, and here I thought you had some magic trick, but it turns out you just read a book." I sighed in disappointment, but still pleased I found my answers.

"Thanks, Rose" He said sarcastically and I grinned.  
"You're welcome." I replied getting up. "I'll be seeing you?"

"Always" He replied and walked away and soon enough I was awake in the airport.

I shook of the first tiring moment of waking up and checked the time. My plane would be flying to the United States in a half an hour, and had that little time to figure out if I truly wanted to go. Again, I was in confliction. On the one hand, I tried and couldn't save Dimitri. I could always go back and just be Lissa's guardian. Maybe even develop a romance with…no! Never, never could Adrian and I make a couple it would be too weird. _How cliché, Rose use the typical girl excuse. _With that that mental slap, I got up, grabbed my bag, and went to get my money back.

"I'm sorry young lady, but we really can't give you your money back." The useless women behind the counter replied to my request.

"Are you fucking kidding me? People change their minds all the time about flights! I don't see why you can't make an exception." I shot back pissed off.

"We can't I'm sorry" she replied and started to type away.

"I think I can arrange that don't you think?" the voice called coming to my unneeded rescue.

"No, you can't keep following me!" I groaned and looked as the Zmey ignored me and turned on the sweet charm on the annoying human girl.

She looked flustered for a moment, and Abe chuckled as she replied a maybe to his question.

"Ah, Ashley," he said looking at her name card; I do believe this girl has been rude to you. You deserve a good day and I hope to give it to you if you allow this one girl to receive her money. I can promise you this; you will never see her again." He smooth talked his way, and finally she gave me the money I needed.

I walked away quickly and went down the escalator to the entrance door. I heard his footsteps behind me and he blocked the door trapping me.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Abe asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you really going to keep those promises?" I countered back.  
"I don't make promises. Besides, I had my fingers crossed." He said, and laughed and I laughed with him.

"Thank you." I replied, and he opened the door.

"Go and get him, Rose." He called as I waved my hand and made my way to a taxi.

It was around sunset when I finally made my way into a semi decent hotel. I pondered on whether or not to call Sydney. I didn't really need her anymore. For rides, yes, and I liked having her around. She was good company when she wasn't being anti-vampire, but I understood her point. I wouldn't want to be stuck with a bunch of Alchemists. From then on, I decided I would do this on my own. I had the silver steak with me, an area I knew where Dimitri might be, and determination. I kicked off my shoes, and pinned up my hair while I ordered some dinner. I sat around for awhile, before I clicked on the TV. Sadly for me, they were all in Russian, and I couldn't figure out Russian for the life of me.

After a half an hour or so of just sitting around, my food came, and I sat on the bed and pigged in. The ribs and fries turned out to be quite good considering it was hotel quality food. I threw away the leftovers and headed to my desk to map out Russia. I first began to mark in purple the Strigoi attacks. They were scattered around numerous cities, and I knew it would take forever. The peoples' name rolled around my tongue _Nathan and Galina. _I grabbed out my IPod and did a search on the names before I found out my information. Galina was an instructor at a "school" and had been murdered years ago. I knew their names sounded somewhat familiar when I realized these were once instructors for Dhampirs like me. I clicked around for a couple more minutes until I found out which school they had taught at. Coincidently, they both went to St. Anthony's Academy here in Russia. It of course, was a knock off of my schools name, and had shut down years ago from a Strigoi attack, and many people had fled the city. The school was located in Artyomovsky which was kind of close to where I was it was only about a couple miles. I took out my wallet, and found out I did have enough money for a taxi there, but from then on, I either had to work my charms onto horny boys or live as a hobo.

I rolled up the map and placed it back in my bag before changing into some comfortable pajamas; I crawled into bed, and waited for sleep to take over. It was somewhat difficult from my cat nap earlier, but I began to twirl the ring, Dimitri had given me for doing hard work in our training, around my fingers before silently apologizing to Dimitri for going to give up on him. The rules of love would never change. He would go to the end of the world to save me, and I'm doing the same.


	14. Chapter Fouteen: Little Shop of Whorers

**Hello readers, I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. I own nothing, but my characters! Richelle Mead owns! Enjoy chapter fourteen :D**

**~Witch**

_Chapter Fourteen: Little Shop of Whores_

I decided on walking through a couple of towns that morning to save myself some money in case I ever needed it. The problem was my loss of appetite was beginning to take its toll on me as I was able to make it through a town or two with no worries. I stopped at gas station and was able to purchase a breakfast burrito and catch up on the soap operas while drinking an espresso. The episode, I'm assuming, was about a women trying to get her husband back from her best friend. It was quite ironic really, it seemed like my life was a soap opera I couldn't escape. Finishing my coffee and paying in full dollar bills, I opened my iPod to the notes section to see where I was. I came to the conclusion it wouldn't take me more than a day or two to reach my destination. With that knowledge, I slowed my hurried pace and enjoyed the view ofRussia. I weighed my options on contacting Lissa she really did need me, and what friend would I be if I didn't help her through her breakup? Pulling out my phone, I dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Liss, it's-it's Rose. Call me when you get this okay? I miss you." I hung up the phone a deep whole in my heart formed with the tears that threatened to spill over.

The days passed quite easy and lonely. Often I wished for a companion, a friend, my boyfriend. I never did get any of those: I lost my boyfriend and with that, pushed my friends away. This me being alone with only my thoughts to keep me company, really was a joy killer, and it really was starting to piss me off. Sooner then I would have liked, I saw the sign to Artyomovsky and proceeded to enter the town. The town itself was pretty, what part ofRussiawasn't? But this town had a lingering presence to it that screamed haunted. The townspeople all seemed friendly, but if you were trained like a Dhampir, you could catch movements normal humans wouldn't detect. They were constantly looking over their shoulder as if someone was watching them. I looked around looking between the lines, as they saying goes, and indeed, I found slight, quick movements in the shadows. My stomach turned and I knew this town was for sure filled with Strigoi. I tried to walk casually over to a girl around my age and tapped on her shoulder. She turned to me and literally cringed as I touched her.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me find my way around here." I said gently, trying not to frighten the poor girl.

"Where do you need to go?" She replied, dusting her hands on her jeans, and pulled her brown hair over her shoulder.

"St. Anthony's Academy, do you know where it is? It closed down a few years-"

"We don't go there!" She shouted causing a few stares to go in our direction.

"Okay, how about you explain to me why we can't go there?" I asked, and I looked around at the crowd of people noticing there were a lot of people here for a small town.

"Maybe we could go somewhere in private, perhaps?" I suggested, noting how nervous the girl was. She nodded, and I was lead to a small bench in front of a store I couldn't pronounce for the life of me. _I really should have taken up those Russian lessons._

"We can start simple questions for now. I'm Rose what's your name?" I asked.

"Nina" She replied quickly. _She's a chatterbox_ I thought, sarcastically.

"Well, chatterbox, I see I may have to help you on your socializing skills" I said, grinning and Nina cracked a smile before going into a fit of giggles.

"That would be nice. Mama and I are always so alone it's nice to have someone to talk to that's my age." She explained, and I nodded knowing her loneliness in this world.

"You don't have any friends?" I asked curiously, really looking at the nice girl in front of me, and wondering why there was no one she could talk to.

She shook her head causing her curled brunette locks to bounce with each motion. I noticed there were large bruises around her necks that would only come from one thing: a vampire bite. Her blue eyes locked with mine as I reached and moved a piece of hair from her shoulder. My face softened from the touch look I put on as her eyes watered.

"What happens in this town?" I asked, as she tilted her heard back; fought back her tears, and I instantly liked this girl for her strength.

"They came. The people with the red eyes they took my friends to the school, and they haven't come back. They take us from our homes, and no one knows why. I had friends, but they are gone." Nina said sadly, while I prayed I could handle what to do. I could tell her what they were doing to her friends, but then she would question me. I certainly did not want that.

"Nina, I could help you try and get them back." I finally said knowing not only could I help myself; I could try and help Nina.

"You would do that for a stranger?" She questioned surprised. Maybe it was the fact that her blue eyes reminded me of Sparky, and her innocence of Lissa is why I chose to help her. A guilty conscience does wonder for generosity.

"Yeah, I would" I said smiling.

She got up when the clock started to ring six and looked to me. "You have no where to go do you?" She asked, and I shook my head. I was just planning on sleeping anywhere for the time being. "You can come with me!" Nina stated happily and I couldn't have agreed faster.

The walk to her house was pleasant. We had a lot in common though we were from two different worlds. By "common", it was simply colors foods, songs, etc. Her house was a simple on story house with modern furniture and paintings. Nina's mother was very friendly to me considering I was a stranger, she was just happy Nina had found a friend. We all had dinner that night; it was nice not to have to worry about evil and being homeless. The one thing that was strange was their prayer. It was always about getting the evil out of the town. Little did they know they probably never would have peace with the Strigoi here terrorizing and watching their every move.

By time it was truly night, I was laying in a real bed with sleep creeping up on me. I turned to my new friend and listened for a minute for signs of any other life awake.

"Nina, I know you don't want to go, but someone I love maybe in that Academy. I don't know the way, and I just enjoy your company. Could you please come with me tomorrow?" I begged her, waiting in agonizing silence as I listened to her breath.

"Okay, Rose. I'll go, but it's only because you've been a good friend" She said nervously and with a hint of tired.

I grinned with the fact I had gotten my way, but I still felt bad for what I would put her through. I fell asleep with one thought: Dimitri.

We woke up late that day, as I mentally prepared myself to head straight into a Strigoi hideout with no clue if Dimitri was there was not. The day for us consisted of more talking, food, and us preparing our lie. I had told her mother we were going to another town to look for more food, and that we would not be home. I followed Nina through various streets, turns, and alleyways before we finally made it to the school. The day had turned around sunset, and we crotched in front of bushes as I scanned the areas. Even without my built- in stomach Strigoi finder, it wasn't hard to miss their red eyes and pale complexion. Some of the undead were guarding the school while others were escorting girls into the building.

"Let's go" I said shakily, as we made our way past the bushes and was in the clear for an open break in near the back when a voice called out.

"You two, why aren't you two inside?" One of them demanded coming to us as we were crotched in hiding.

"We were just looking for my contact it fell out" I said lamely, before he grabbed both our arms and hoisted us up hard.

"Let's go" He growled, pulling us forward as another car is pulling up and the vampires stop and get out of the car.

The man and women who came out first I had no idea who the hell they were until the third stepped out. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail, his muscles screamed "I work out", and his once brown eyes glowed an evil red. Dimitri was talking fast in Russian, and I couldn't make out anything before we made it to the entrance. The undead vampire pushed us in as I glanced around the place. It was awfully filthy with no open light anywhere, random bottles of alcohol, countless clothes were lying on the ground, and horrid, trashy music was playing. Many humans were there, dressed in sleazy animal costumes with blood marks on their necks, bruises, and drugged looks in their eye. Many of the humans were laying on a bed with vampires around her, a universal blood bank for them. I felt Nina's hand grip around mine as we were both witnessing firsthand a Strigoi lair. The girls were down right whores instead of fighting them, they welcomed it. It was dirty, repulsing, and unmoral. This place was my worst nightmare. Viktoria's friends' blood house was a hotel compared to this place.

"What were they saying?" I asked Nina hoping she heard Dimitri's conversation.

"Who?" She questioned back, in an equal quiet voice.

"The man in the ponytail"

"They were saying they had to find a girl, but before they did, they were going inside for a drink" She stated, shuttering. I knew her fear from the evil vampires.

I didn't say anything after that we moved upstairs to a vacant room.

"Listen Nina, you need to go. I knew the possibilities when coming here, but now I'm not going to drag you along. Climb down the window and jump the rest of the way." I told in a hurried voice rushing her to the window.

"I can't, Rose. I can't leave you!" She cried, and my heart broke thinking of Lissa and how I was pushing them both away.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Nina." I said, hugging her before watching her go out the window.

"The same for you, Rose good luck" Nina said sadly a tear running down her face as I watched her jump down, and run away leaving me to wonder if she would ever be safe.

I took a breath and paced around the room before hearing the footsteps of people come and go. As I decided to walk and see if there was anyone I could get a weapon from, the door opened with a young girl wrapped around the guy. He looked at me, our eyes locked with a sparkle in his eye, he grinned. "We meet again, Roza".


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Game Doesn't End

**Hello Readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait...My friend and I got into a car crash and I've been trying to get better from it. We are both okay, and enjoy chapter fifteen! *Richelle Mead Owns***

**~Witch**

_Chapter Fifteen: The Game Doesn't End_

I always did hate my name. If there was ever a time I would truly decide to change my name, it would be now. I hated the way Dimitri said my name it sounded possessive, dirty, claiming, and murderous. The previous Russian god looked to the girl at his side, licked her neck as he turned her around, smacked her ass, and nearly tossing her out the door.

"Grab us a couple of red wines and vodka won't you, шлюха?" He said as the girl made her way down the hall.

"So it's whore? Do you call all your slaves by that name?" I asked, glad I managed to pick up swear words here and there in my quest to find Dimitri.

He laughed while going to the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses and set them on the table.

"Only the ones who are unimportant there is only one girl that is important to me." He said, eyeing me slowly while licked his lips, and I gripped my jacket feeling the stake beneath my fingertips.

"What if the girl doesn't care about you? What will you do now, Dimitri? Keep me hostage in this small room until I scream your name to let me out?" I said with hints of sarcasm seeping into my voice.

The unnamed girl entered with two large bottles of alcohol and Dimitri again shooed her out without hesitation. He then mixed the two drinks together and pushed the glass towards me grinning.

"That's nearly exactly what I plan to do. Put you will be screaming my name for a whole other reason." Dimitri gloated and took a sip of his drink before eyeing mine.

"Drink it, Rose" He commanded and set his glass down.

I shook my head pushing it further then I intended too, but it still got my message. Within that second, Dimitri was in front of me with my glass gripped in his hand. He pushed me back until I was lying on the island barely able to move my upper body with his hand firmly on my chest. Dimitri grabbed a lock of my hair, pulling my head up and took the hand off my chest to pour the alcohol down my throat. I was constantly fighting the alcohol pouring in my mouth, in the process, spilling it over my shirt, and somehow he managed to get more than half the glass into my system. Satisfied, Dimitri got off of me and poured two new glasses. I took it this time without a second thought afraid of what he really would do if I refused a second time.

"Now do you see, Roza? This is no game anymore. I control every part of you, everything that will happen to you. If you refuse me, I don't object to hurting you. Besides, you always seemed to enjoy any pain I gave you." He smirked, and I didn't reply to that. I wouldn't give into his sick satisfaction of making me weak. I would be strong; I would be Rose Hathaway.

"What will happen to me? You seem to know everything, Dimitri!" I snapped back and pulled my hair up in case a fight broke out.

Dimitri walked over as I had to resist the urge not to recoil and roll in a ball that his previous encounter. His features softened a bit, and for a second, he looked like my old lover. The inner demon reappeared as he ripped the ponytail out of my hair causing a few strands to go with the hair tie.

"Leave your hair down, Rose. You don't look the same when it's up", He stopped speaking before running his finger down my jaw, and cupping my face in his hand, "I'm going to kill you, Rose." He simply stated. _Message not received_ I thought.

My cool act disappeared with those sentences. _He wouldn't kill me, would he?_

"You won't do that, Dimitri. I-I know the man you are and you would never harm me. Besides that, you-""That's where you're wrong, Roza. I've thought about this many nights I was left alone not being able to hunt. I know you would never join me, and since I cannot have you for myself, I'm going to kill you. You would like that wouldn't you?" He interrupted and questioned me as I slowly processed his words.

"How do you know I wouldn't become like you?" I countered back with the sentence that betrayed my entire existence.

"Because I simply know you Rose. You wouldn't betray your dear Lissa or any of your other friends would you?" He answered back and I didn't answer him. "I thought so." He finished, and took the empty and not empty glasses and put them in the sink.

"As you await my return, you are free to stay here and do whatever. I will keep the other vampires away as you get situated." Dimitri said in a nonchalant voice grabbing his jacket as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, and I'm not entirely sure if I asked it in desperation, anxious, or relief.

"To get a snack that girl still needs to owe me everything she has to offer." He said locking and shutting the door with me wishing I never asked him.

I spent the rest of the night coming up with plans on how I wouldn't become a corpse in the ground. I eyed the fridge and opened it to find full of blood and poor excuses for sandwiches. Settling for what seemed like a ham, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwich, I sat on the couch and chewed the sandwich while turning the stake in my other hand. Thoughts rolled in and out of my mind on mainly one thing. Sometimes I thought about how I would never get to see Lissa again or say I was sorry for leaving her. His voice echoed through my mind _you will never save him_ replayed on repeat. _I can't save anyone_ I thought before I was pulled into her head. Lissa was sitting on the roof of the old church where she and Christian would periodically have sex which I never intended to relive again.

Lissa's emotions were on a scale I couldn't even comprehend or begin to understand. She looked to the sky before pulling out a bottle of prescription pills the doctor had assigned to her after her parents car accident. She carefully opened them then the bottle of water taking a swig of it as she pulled out a pill. _Lissa STOP!_ My mind screamed over and over, but no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Lissa" A girl called from below, and I felt her embarrassment, shame and worry over her little stunt. She quickly put away any evidence she had as an African American girl popper her head up. "Are you coming or what?" The girl asked, and I could only assume this was the Avery girl she was talking about. Oh how I wanted to beat this girls ass!

"Yes, I'll be right there" Lissa said, in a picture perfect princess voice though inside, she was ready to break down. Lissa climbed down the ladder and began walking with the strange girl.

Before I comprehended what happens next, I was ripped out of Lissa's head and I opened my eyes to a Strigoi girl I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" I demanded, jumping immediately into a fighting crouch. The female only laughed and clapped her hands.

"Dimitri's little pet has in attitude. This will make things much more interesting. I will let you guess. You get three guesses before I start beating you to a pulp." She sneered as she sat besides me and crossed her legs.

I looked at her hard not really wanting to start fighting with another vampire after dealing with Dimitri. Her face seemed familiar, but I could not place where I'd seen it before. "Priscilla?" I guessed and then I felt the pain before I actually processed I'd been hit. This bitch actually hit me!

I rubbed my cheek as she stood up towering over me with a rage look on her face. "No, you dumb bitch. Take another guess though and feel free to be wrong. It feels so good to relieve the stress I've been dealing with." She dragged on as I scanned through my brain trying to recall any image of her.

I glanced at her one more time before a spark of recognition passed through me. _How could I have not seen it?_ I thought back to the computer screen looking through the teachers of St. Anthony's, and her description only fit one person. "Galina" I muttered, staring her in the eyes, as she smiled and raised her hand.

"Now that you've gotten it, I promise not to hit you too hard." She said in a sweet voice as her hand raced forward towards me.

He moved with such speed I forgotten how fast he really could move. Dimitri grabbed Galina's hand and pinned it behind her back forcing her to her knees as she cried in pain. This was the first time I ever saw a weakness from a Strigoi because of another. He glanced at me with a death glare before looking down at the pinned girl. "Go in the other room." He barked while talking in rapid Russian to the girl. I backed away not taking my eyes off them until I gripped the door and slammed it shut. It seemed like forever before I finally heard silence again before the door flew open. Dimitri walked in and looked at my bruised cheek as he gripped his hands into fists.

"She won't be a problem to you anymore. I took care of her." He said and handed me a plate of food. I took it without meaning too and took a bite. It seemed to please him, so I kept eating until it was gone. I didn't want to piss of Dimitri anymore than Galina had.  
"What happened to her?" I asked, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.  
"I took care of her isn't that enough for you?" He asked obviously annoyed at my asking.  
"No, not really you promised I would be safe from vampires and I wasn't. You owe me some explaining."

"I really would be careful how you speak to me, Roza. If you must know," he sighed, "I killed her. I'll probably get in trouble for it, but if I kill you everything is cleared; a win for a win." He explained, and I swear, I heard my stomach churn with the thought of it.

"Dimitri, is there anyway we can be together? Please, I-I still love you." I pleaded, as I reached out to him hoping there was a hint of the old Dimitri in there; anywhere.

Dimitri came over to me, and took my hand before letting it go as my hand fell by my side. His body language told one story, but his eyes told another. "I'm sorry, Roza, but it has to be this way." He whispered and kissed my cheek before moving to my neck and biting down. The endorphins spread through my body before I knew what was happening. The feeling of pain was replaced by pleasure, and Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist as he continued to drink my blood. I don't know how long time passed, but as time increased, my mind started to decrease. Dizziness fell upon me as my body wanted to go into a safe slumber. I felt his strong hands lift me up and place me on the bed before he kissed my neck where he had bitten it. I hardly heard his whisper, "Goodnight my Roza" before shutting the door and my mind shutdown.

I woke up the next morning with what felt like a wicked hangover and a small pain in my neck. I sat up and patted over to the mirror, that was continently a couple of steps away, and moved my hair out of the way to inspect the damage. My face had the bruise where- the now dead -Galina hit me, while my neck was boar the Strigoi bite that literally consumed my neck. I rubbed the bite gently as I winced at the pain at the slightest touch.  
"It's going to hurt for a couple of days" The voice called and I whipped my head to see Dimitri sitting there leaning in a chair reading one of his Western novels. My heart ached seeing how similar Dimitri was, and yet, how different he truly was.

"How long have you been there?" I asked grabbing a sweatshirt from a pile of clothes and putting it on.

He chuckled slightly and got up from his seat to leaning against the wall. "I've been here all morning. You're so beautiful when you sleep, Roza." He muttered, grabbing a piece of my hair and playing it across his lips.

I ripped the hair away from him and crossed my arms guardian style. "Dimitri, stop playing these games. If you are going to kill me, why play with me like this?"

He backed me against the wall and came inches from my face so I could feel his breath on his skin. "I always play with my toys." He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

Dimitri backed away satisfied at my failure of amusement and pointed to the clothes that lay next to the bed.

"I had them especially made for you. You will learn that things around here are my way or the highway. I have to go out again please try and not piss off another vampire. It is really a hassle to come to your rescue every second. By the way, Rose, you look really good in purple." He said before shutting the door for the second time before he had time to see me punch the wall.

I held a small bag of ice to my hand letting the little swelling I had in my hand fade into nothing. I tapped my foot in a beat against the coffee table as I began finalizing my plan to stake Dimitri. I knew I had little time to stake him and possibly live. At first, my plan involved improv, but watching Dimitri's schedule, I believe I can kill him. I took out my IPod and began typing in all the times Dimitri came in and left and the times. I tapped a pen against my lips, a bad habit I was trying to break, and I found I could only stake Dimitri at night around three and four AM. His whores would most likely be with another vampire, and he and his crew would most likely be done with hunting their food for that day. I shut off my IPod note once I was completed with my mission and turned to grab a water bottle and an apple. If Dimitri was going to use my own body against me, I would train harder than he ever taught me and beat him at his own game. Putting the ear buds in my ear, and switching my music to shuffle, and put on the best song there ever was, I began doing every workout I knew. Sweat began to pour off my body before I realized it, and I smiled at my work. After hours of working out, I stepped into the shower with a taste of pride in my heart. I relaxed into the hot water as I began erasing any evidence of my previous workout. I stepped out of the quick shower with one thought in my mind: _This game doesn't end until I say so._


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Black Tears

**_Hello readers and Happy Good Friday :D I hope everyone enjoys their day (and spring break). This chapter was, by far, one of the hardest to write. Enjoy! _**

**_*Richelle Mead owns*_**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Sixteen: Black Tears _

The door knocked a couple of times after I completed my training. Getting out of the torture, plank, - whatever you call it- position, I groaned and opened the door. A young human girl stepped forward with a plate of food that smelled delicious.

"Master Belikov sent this for you. He requests your presence in the third door in the west wing once you've finished. Also, he would like you to wear the clothes he has made for." She explained while setting the food on the table and making my bed.

"What if I don't?" Take that bitch; I thought, if I'm staying here, let's really shake things up.  
She looked at me with a confused, yet serious, look. "He said that your time will end sooner. I'm not sure what he means, but you better listen to him." She warned while I rolled my eyes? Was she serious?

"Tell him I'll be there whenever I want" I said as I opened the door.

"Your funeral." She said as she then silently walked out.  
I slammed the door frustrated and stormed to the clothes on the floor. Picking them up and setting each piece of fabric on the bed, I tapped my chin and chose comfortable jeans and a cute tank top instead of the Lacey dress that was laid out for me. After dressing and eating breakfast, I tried to work on putting my hair in a non-suspicious hairdo with light makeup. When I finally finished, it was around one and I decided to go and meet the devil incarnated. It took awhile to actually find the place the human was talking about with the worn out paint jobs, this place was literally a maze.  
Dimitri was cleaning the room: dusting the walls, bringing out the white linen cloth, with matching china tableware, and sweeping the floors.

"This is what you downgraded too from a Guardian to a janitor?" I asked stepping in as his head snapped up in a flash.

"No, Rose I'm preparing for tonight's special event. It must be perfect for the guest of honor, and you should know I would never be something that low. If anything, I'll always be ahead of everyone I meet." He gloated a gleam of pride shown in his eyes.

"If that's so true, why are you so afraid of getting in trouble with your big bad boss?" I counter-argued as I took a sit in one of the chairs to rest my legs.  
He stopped what he was doing and turned to me giving me a demonic glare that made me want to crawl under that table.

"This isn't one of your silly little games, Roza. What's coming tonight can change everything that was wrong in my life. It will give me a sense of piece when I see that knife come out and-" He stopped and grinned, cleaning a dirty glass from the sink, " Well, you will have to see won't you?" He laughed and dried the glass putting it in its neat little place.

"You mean I'm invited?" I said in awe, if this party was so big, why would I be coming?

"Of course you are, Roza. You're the guest of honor." He said, his voice filling with a dream-like trance that sounded very much like a serial killer would before the actual kill.  
My stomach dropped a bit at his words. All of this was for me, but why? It didn't take me long to figure it out. In the core of my heart, I knew what was coming.

"Take her back to her room and make sure she dresses more appropriately." Dimitri said coming over to me as leaned close to my ear.  
"Do what I say or I swear Rose, I'll kill you with my own hand." He muttered as the girl- who I precisely had met earlier- took me by the elbow and led me out; I didn't fight her.

We walked in silence for quite some time until she started speaking in that nasal high- pitched voice she had.  
"I told you what not to do and you do it. No wonder Master is always complaining about you and how you never listened. I'll be glad I won't have to wait on you-" She didn't even see it coming. I slammed her against the wall as I wrapped my hand around her throat.  
"Listen here skank I don't know who you think you are, but you stay out of my damn way you here me?" I said letting the anger I had built up go all out.

She tried to move but I pushed down harder so she could face me. Finally, when I had seen she understood me, I let her go and began walking down another hall. I didn't get to far when I felt my body jerk and my head smacked into the brick wall.  
I woke up laying on something soft. I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling staring at me I was in my room again. Pushing on my elbow, I found I couldn't get past there. I looked down to see I was handcuffed to the bed.

"Kinky stuff, Dimitri who knew you were into it." I said shaking my arm to see how tight it was. These people were no fools. They had tightened it to where I could barley move my wrist. Glancing around the room, I tried to see if I could find any small thing to pick the lock.

"That was a pretty dumb move you did back there." The voice called and I whipped my head to see him standing there.

"Sorry I didn't know walking was dumb."  
"This is serious! You challenging and hurting her like that. I don't want to Nathan to end up hurting you for touching his slave." He said angry. There was that name again: Nathan. So he was Dimitri's boss then?

"Why would he hurt me? I thought you were in charge of me" I asked as those words tasted like vinegar coming out of my mouth.

"I am but he is above me even. I don't want you to get hurt by him." Dimitri explained softly, and I blew up in rage.

"Where the fuck do you get that idea? Huh? First, you come in here to say you're going to kill me, now you're protecting me? Pick a damn side Dimitri you can't have it both ways!" I screamed at him forcing myself to my knees to make myself seem more intimidating.

"You're right Rose I can't. I'll see you in the room we were in earlier." He barked stormed out of the room.

After a few hours, I was growing deeply bored, not to mention, extremely hungry and my butt was turning numb. I was about to yell out for someone to get in here and feed me when the human girl appeared. She glared at me before setting a white garment bag on the bed, and opening the handcuffs I desperately needed to get off.

"Get ready princess your party is almost ready." With that, she went to the door and locked it leaving me with horrid thoughts.

_ Princess_, _Princess, Princess, I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess. Princess, Princess, Princess. _My thoughts only rang about my angel-faced friend; the friend whom I'd abandoned. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean my tear-streaked face. Tears flowed freely as I let the hot water and soap mend my broken heart. Minutes passed and I knew I should be getting ready I started with simple curls in my hair then dark and gold eye shadow. My face was already flawless and clean so I didn't worry about that. I took out my favorite black heels and picked up the bag, opened it, and dropped it. I was expecting the white flow dress with delicate designs that a little girl might wear, or ones sixteenth birthday. No, this was lacey going around the waist and chest with a flowed out bottom that reached the floor. It shined brightly with black sparkles and fingerless gloves to match.

"If I didn't know better, this dress would look like-"I dropped to the ground biting my hand to stop the sobs and screams from coming loose.

This wasn't a party this was my funeral. Dimitri had been right, but I didn't want to believe any of it. Pretend it was all a joke but reality had come to bite me in the ass. I was going to die tonight and most likely, Dimitri would be the cause of it. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head knowing that Dimitri had promised he would kill me and he was doing it tonight. He didn't care about me anymore it was easy to tell now that all the pieces fell together. I took out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen while trying to steady my shaking hand.

_Dear Adrian, _

_It must look weird to you that I'm handwriting this letter. Things turned complicated and are now turning worse. Saying that I'm fine would be a complete lie and I'm saying that I'm not fine. I'm scared to death of what's going down, but I'll pull out of it; I always do. Take care of Lissa for me, okay? There might be a chance I may not come back to the States. If that's the case, give my mom and dad a hug for me, and tell them that I love them? Make sure Lissa has a good Guardian and will always have Christian to comfort her. Dimitri may never turn back, and if that's the case, find someone who can finish the job I started. Find Sydney and tell her I'm sorry for how I acted and that she was one of a couple of friends I'd made while I was here. Also, I made a friend named Nina in Artyomovsky can you check on her and see if she is okay with her mother? Finally, to you, Adrian. I'm sorry things never ended up the way you planned- yes, I've had my hints that you've like me- but I wanted to thank you for always being there for me. Even though you have a bad habit of smoking and drinking, I couldn't have asked for a better friend then you. Tell everyone I love them maybe I'll see you again someday? Take care,_

_ ~Rosemarie Hathaway _

I signed my life away with that letter as I slipped it into an envelope and took it to a mailbox that was strangely on the outside side of each window in the room. I would try my hardest tonight not to die, but the odds weren't in my favor. I slipped on the dress, feeling the silky material wrap around my skin and put on my shoes. I decided to switch into black ballet flats, at the last minutes, in case I did have a chance at life. I drew a black tear on my wrist as I walked to the bathroom. I don't know why I decided to do it, it just seemed appropriate. I looked back in the mirror and saw the pain reflected in my eyes as I thought about her one more time. I opened my eyes to see her standing next to me; her bright blond hair shining, her eyes sparkling, and her smile in the picture perfect form. I smiled back at her knowing this could be my last, and walked out of the room shutting off the lights. I heard the knocking as each of the guards stepped in to take me to my death. I walked with them with my head held high as the guards came to each of my sides, and escorted me to the room I would die in. I walked in a trance like daze because, before I knew it, I was standing to the entrance to the room where soft depressing music was playing. I took a breath and walked inside as I thought my last thought.

_I love you, Lissa. _

_**Any thoughts? Revies would make me happy! **_

_** ~Witch**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: My Savior

**_Enjoy chapter seventeen readers! Only a few more chapters left. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Seventeen: My Savior _

The room itself would have been gorgeous if it were for any other occasion. The walls had been painted with black wallpaper with black candles glowing around each white linen tablecloth: it gave the room a ghostly feel with sorrow wrapped in the center. Red roses, which were the only source of color in the Yin Yang ambience, were scattered around the sleek, jet-black coffin that lay in the center of the room. The window cast the moons white reflection around the ground and coffin making it look pure. I tried not run out of the room crying when I saw that, trying to stay strong, but the reality that this funeral was for me was simply too much. Dimitri stood at the center of it all with indeed, a dagger on a silver plate next to the coffin. He wore a white tux with a black rose tucked neatly in it. Dimitri would have been hot in his suit, but I felt repulsed by his look. _Does he want the suit stained with my blood? To show I was truly dead?_ I wondered as the guards who had brought me in, took a seat by the entrance as all the other Strigoi took a look as I walked in. Usually I didn't mind being the center of attention, hell some people would argue I loved it, but now I didn't. I swallowed hard, knowing there would be no escape, and began to walk slowly up the aisle. Dimitri grinned when he saw me and met me half way and snaked his arm around my waist and led me next to the coffin.

"You look beautiful" He whispered seductively into my ear as he began cleaning the dagger in some sort of solution.

"Do you always go this big for everyone's death or is it just me?" I asked in a harsh whisper as he grabbed my wrist and slowly opened a box, put a red rose corsage, and stared for a moment at my black tear before kissing then biting it softly.

"I only do it for you. Your death should be celebrated and soon, everyone will know about your downfall and they will soon be more feared for their lives then ever." He explained and took my other arm and faced the crowd.

"Our lovely guest could have been one of the worlds most legendary Guardians. I know because I've witnessed it but now that shall end. Here tonight, we will see another Dhampir fall to our superior power. You may all be wondering why I've planned a funeral for this one girl. I've always loved this women standing before us even before I was turned. Many of you may also be curious to why I just don't turn her myself. It's a simple thing, you see. Numerous nights I have spent wondering wither or not I should change my lovely Rose, then it hit me, she would never love me. I could always force her, but I need the passion along with her feisty spirit. Rose would never give me passion would you, baby?" He taunted running his finger along my jaw line.  
"I would-"

"You see everyone! We all know that Dhampirs would never turn; it's the humans that ironically want immortality. All of know the feeling of wanting this power." Dimitri shook his head and grabbed the dagger. "I won't delay us any longer let us proceed." He said and turned to me.

The dagger sliced my wrists repeatedly as I turned away and felt the blood fall to the ground. Dimitri bent down to lick the blood clean then bit down on each wrist leaving his own mark on me. He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips as I tasted him and my own blood. The dagger then ran along my body as if it was trying to figure out where to pierce my skin. I opened my eyes to see everyone watching in sick satisfaction then I looked behind me. If there was anyway of saving my life I knew this was my chance. The fall would be damaging I always knew that, but it was that or death.

"Goodbye Roza." Dimitri whispered to me as I pulled away from his grasp, took a step back, and threw myself out the window.

The fall was fast and short and before I knew it, I smacked the ground leaving my arm and leg in searing pain. Gasping for air, I looked down to see a small slit in at my waist. I touched it gently and felt the wetness knowing Dimitri had gotten me with the dagger. I pushed myself to my feet and ran for my life. It was a good decision to wear flats giving me the necessary speed I needed to attempt to outrun a Strigoi. The problem was my body itself my cut was bleeding along with my wrists, and I was almost positive I had a sprained ankle. Again, the odds were not in my favor. I drifted from my checklist of injuries, and turned into the maze garden desperately to seek any shelter. Footsteps raced across the lawn where I previously was. I tried to move as swiftly and silently as I could in fear that Dimitri could be anywhere.

"Roza, come out and face me you little bitch!" His voice boomed with a sense of hatred. _You embarrassed him in front of everyone of course he would be pissed._ My demon self thought as she took his side over mine.

I continued racing through the garden as I listened for any changes in Dimitri's pace. The leaves rustled in the wind but with a powerful force that meant Dimitri was here in the garden with me. Turning a corner, I found the bench that the occasional gardens did have. I climbed up and boosted myself to where I could get over the other side and see the ending to the maze.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." Dimitri sang his voice clearer only meaning he was getting closer.

I tried to pretend I was in one of those horror movies where the girl getting chased actually survives and gets to go home. I ran through twists and turns thanking myself I had stayed in shape, but the blood loss was beginning to be a problem. I finally took a breath and knelt down to allow the oxygen to get properly in my lungs and sooth my screaming muscles a bit. I applied the pressure to my wound allowing myself for a power walk instead of a full run. I looked back constantly to make sure I wasn't being followed and finally saw the exit to my hell. I smiled and reached up my leg to the garter strapped to my thigh hiding the stake. I pulled my dress down and ran for the exit it was before I got there that my luck ran out. Dimitri came out of nowhere stopping me dead in my tracks. He blocked my view of any chance of escaping and charged at me grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground before I had a chance to blink. He got on top of me and held the knife at my throat as he kissed his way along my neck to my chest.

"I guess I'll enjoy you while I can before I kill you, Roza" He muttered between kisses and slid the dress higher.

I reached my hand to grip the stake and pushed it to the side of my leg so Dimitri couldn't reach it. I kissed him back and the knife soon disappeared and we continued kissing until I knew Dimitri could see I was no harm. Taking my chance, I hit him with my knee where the sun doesn't shine and he bent over in pain. I took that opportunity to get up and start running again across the bridge and into the field. I got far until I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he whipped me around to face him.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Roza. Now, you really will die" Dimitri spat as his hands wrapped around my neck and squeezed as I began to lose oxygen.

I struggled to grab the stake from my garter without tipping off Dimitri of my plan. After a couple of scratches, I was able to free the dagger and get a good grip on it. Taking shallow breaths I took the stake in both hands and looked Dimitri in the eye.

"I love you, Dimitri" I said before shoving the stake through his heart.

There aren't many words to describe what happens next except for the blinding white light that surrounds us. I held onto Dimitri as his body fell to the floor and he was as still as a statue. Minutes passed and I brushed the hair out of his face kissing his eyes then I went for his lips. His eyes fluttered open before I got my chance and I saw my tears on his face before I felt them. I looked into his dark brown eyes and let out a joy of relief as I placed my head in the crook of his neck where we fit perfectly.

"Welcome home, Dimitri" I whispered as he looked into my eyes.

**We were all waiting for that moment! I know only a Spirit user can turn a ****Strigoi into a Dphamir, but it just seemed right for Rose to do it since she has gone through all the trouble to save Dimitri. I thought it seemed only fair for her to save the one she loved. Reviews would be amazing! **

**~Witch**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: My Former Lover

**_Two chapters in one night! Finally stopping at 1:14 AM. There are maybe only two more chapters left enjoy chapter eighteen and Happy Easter everyone._**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Eighteen: My Former Lover_

Dimitri remained silent struggled to get up at first I had to help pull him to a sitting position. He would look at his nails and rub his eyes over and over as if it was waking up from a nightmare.

"Dimitri we have to get out of here" I said in a gentle but stern voice. _If he moves at this rate, we are sure to be caught._

Voices were soon scattered around the area and I froze thinking now we would both be dead. "Dimitri did you find that damn girl yet?" His voice rang out and I looked at Dimitri giving him a silent plea with my eyes. He must have understood as he took a deep breath, pushed me on my back covering me with flowers, and he had a strained look on his face.

"Yeah Nathan, I found her by the rose garden awhile ago. I took care of her and already buried her there myself since I was the only who cared for the little whore." Dimitri chocked on that last word as I became scared hearing the clear sound of his Strigoi voice coming through and not the voice I needed to hear.

"Alright then, we will guard the area while others are going to clean up that mess." Nathan finished and walked away.

Dimitri stood up first and I waited for him to help me up; he didn't. I got up and dusted off the flowers and dirt off the dress. He motioned for me to follow him, but didn't say a word. Reluctantly, I followed him as we traveled through the way Nina and I had done earlier. _I hope you're okay _I thought as I traveled along until we stopped behind a car. He put his finger to his lips telling me not to talk and pointed around as I see two of the guards patrolling the grounds. He moved his hand to the bleeding cut, that has been nonstop for awhile, and ran his hands gently over it. He grabbed his shirt and tore the ends and wrapped it tight around my cut. I looked up and knew what he would say. _Survival Aid 101, Roza always apply pressure to the bleeding cut and tie something around it. _ Several minutes pass before they move onto a different spot and Dimitri and I make a run for it. He beats me by a long shot, due to my ankle, and he looks me up and down another pained look on his face.

"Please baby talk to me." I plead as I limp over to him and put my hand on his face.

He just cringes back and turns away from me and continues walking. I try not to feel the wound in my heart reopen when he got turned to the rejection I feel now. For the second time, I feel the tears coming down and they don't stop. I sniffle and rub my nose and stay in step behind Dimitri. He doesn't talk to me and I stay silent to him in the end, it's working out for the both of us. We soon reach the town Nina was in and I ask him to stop and let me check out something; he only nods.

I walk across the familiar steps to the house I once stayed. I snuck around to the side window and bent down to where no one would see me if they were to look out the window. Releasing my bend knees, I see the dining room with delicious looking food on the table. Nina's mother enters first following Nina and I smile knowing she's safe. I watch them for a few moments wishing I had a relationship like that with my own mother. I pressed my hand against the glass for a moment thinking I could almost feel my friends hand with mine. I took a step back and began walking back to Dimitri. He was sitting there on the bench running his fingers through his hair. I quietly took a seat next to them and we sat there like perfect strangers. There was no tension in the air it seemed as if we were both a thousands miles apart, yet we were right next to each other. I look up to him, hoping he will look back before I hear steps. Dimitri must have heard it too because this was the first time his head snapped even close to my direction. He stood up before me this time and went in front of me- a very chivalrous thing to do. The blond hair appeared and Dimitri deepened the glare that was previously forming for me.

"Nathan" Dimitri spoke with a voice so cold even if it wasn't a Strigoi.

Nathan walked over to the streetlamp letting him shine under its dull lightening to see around Dimitri. He spotted me and turned to Dimitri with cold eyes and curled back his teeth to revel his fangs.

"You told me this bitch was dead, Dimitri. But then again, plans have a way of changing don't they?" He laughed, pacing back and fourth between us and tapping his fingers together. "The question is which do I kill first? Bitch you seem easiest you are wounded, plus it gives me satisfaction to see Dimitri lose you after you guys were just reunited." He taunted stepping closer to me while Dimitri pushed me back.

Dimitri stepped forward and the two circled each other like lions trying to see who would have the guts to attack first, predict their movies and ready their own. I really hated being the damsel in distress, but in my condition I could do nothing but sit here and watch my beloved fight.

"I'll enjoy making her scream" Nathan gloated before Dimitri took the first attack.

The Russian God and come back to life before my eyes when he moved. Even if he didn't have the speed the Strigoi had, Dimitri always moved pretty damn fast. He went Nathan's feet trying to trip him so the undead vampire wouldn't have his speed. In that attempt, that left Dimitri's chest exposed allowing for Nathan to land a pretty mean punch to Dimitri. He staggered back a few steps then glanced at me. He shook his head and continued fighting. Matching the Strigoi's steps they 'danced' back and fourth throwing punches and kicks at each other. It probably was no use anyway they most likely trained together and knew each others moves. _Just like Dimitri and I_, I thought sadly as our practices and fighting plays in my mind quickly like a slideshow on high speed. I pressed the weight on my ankle wincing at the sudden pain but figure I could take it. I then touch the wrap Dimitri made me, and I'm please the blood has finally stopped flowing. I wait for the moment when both men are pausing for a breath to begin my own attack.

Favoring my better leg, I run and jump landing a good blow on Nathan's shoulder letting Dimitri hit another punch to his face. My former lover looks at me for a second with a confused and determined look on his face.

"Trust me." I say as I prepare for Nathan's attack.

As predicted, he went for me trying to knock me off my feet, or hit my wounded stomach. Dimitri was prepared though as he reached me in a matter of seconds. He lifted me effortless off the ground and I swung my body to hit Nathan's head once again. After a successful blow, Dimitri set me back down and held Nathan down with all his strength as I grabbed his head and twisted it to the side; his body dropped with a loud crack. I stared at my most important kill as Dimitri took the body and dragged it to the nearest garbage and threw him inside and lit the body with his lighter. Dawn was rising when we finally finished destroying every piece of evidence there was linking us to last night. I persuaded Dimitri to let us stop and get something to eat- I was hungry from all the worrying- and in the end, he agreed. We stopped at the small restaurant I had been to before I found Dimitri and we sat in a booth in the back. I handed him the menu and pointed to the pictures that I wanted while Dimitri spoke in rapid Russian. Our drinks, which included a hot chocolate for me and water for Dimitri, came rather quickly and I took a small sip not wanting to burn my tongue. I clenched my fists as my frustration grows with each passing silent minute.

"Are you every going to say a word? A thank you would be nice since I saved you." I asked annoyance clearly shown and Dimitri didn't look surprised.

"Thank you" He muttered and took a sip of his water checking for our food to come to save him from this conversation.

I groaned stirring my hot chocolate with furiously. "Dimitri," I pleaded, and reached for his hand, but he put it under the table before I could grab it, "Please talk to me. I don't understand why you're acting this way. I-I thought you would be happy you are a Dhampir again, and would love me." I said as I rubbed my eyes with my napkin clearing all the dried makeup and tears.

I put the napkin down to see Dimitri's own tears rolling down his cheeks. His voice was raw and broken as he spoke. "You have no idea how much I love you, but I see all that I did to you and I can't help but feel disgusted." I tried to say something but he held his hand up in protest. "I can remember every horrible thought and the pain in your eyes the way I treated you has broken me to where, I can't trust myself. Roza-"He choked up on that word and put his face in his hands as I got out of my seat to comfort him.

The waitress soon came with our food, but set it down and scurried away fast. "You didn't mean to do it Dimitri it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control what happened to you, you had no soul. I forgive you for what happened." I said as I hugged him and rubbed my hand up and down his back as a mother would do for a child.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself." He finally said after sitting like that for awhile. I stroked his cheek with my hand and looked into his brown eyes never taking those for granted anymore.

"You will it will take time we can do this together." I say confidently as Dimitri nods, and return to my own side of the booth and begin to eat my breakfast.

I was nearly done and completely full when I was pulled into her head. She and Adrian were having what seemed like a nasty argument over, what seemed to be, my letter. _Oh shit…_ Lissa was beyond pissed I had contacted Adrian and not her.

"Check your damn phone, Lissa! Rose tried to call you before you didn't fucking answer because you're too busy with that Avery girl!" Adrian yelled as Lissa stormed to prove him wrong. She turned on her phone and I felt her depression and anger when she saw listening to my voicemail. Sobs echoed throughout the room as Adrian pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"It'll be okay cousin I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispered stroking her hair and speaking to her in a brotherly matter.

The door opened and the Avery chick walked in with two guardians. She looked at them for a second before Lissa went to her side smirking as the guards knocked out Adrian. Avery grabbed her hand and rubbed the bracelet and I knew all the reasons why Lissa had been acting so strange. Avery was a Spirit user. I snapped out of her head to look at Dimitri with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked and grabbed my hand.

"We need to get to Lissa now" I replied throwing money on the table and running to the nearest car.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Guardians

**_Hello Readers! I'd like to say there is only one more chapter to this story, and I hope you enjoy chapter nineteen. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Nineteen: Guardians_

Since Dimitri and I didn't have much at all with us on hand, it was fairly simple to drive to the airport. We paid the taxi with the leftover money I'd saved and went effortless through security. The problem was the plane that was taking us to Montana was delayed by an house, and every second was was against us. We both were lose in thoughts as I imagined the worst. What if I couldn't save her? I have to I'm her Guardian! I bent down and put my face in my hands and took slow deep breaths. Dimitri rubbed circles along my back and that little motion had brought my spirits up. I looked up to him, and he hesitated and went to reach for my hand, but stopped. I tried not to let the frown form but it was challenging.  
"We can do this, Rose" Dimitri said and stood disappearing into the crowd of humans.  
My heart ached every time I saw him leave. I always feared if I left Dimitri, he would turn evil and I would hear his voice. I smiled softly glad for once I had not heard his voice, and I do believe I never would again. Dimitri came back with a bag and two cups and sat down next to me.  
"Didn't we just eat?" I asked as I grabbed the bag opening it to find two cinnamon rolls from the famous Cinnabun.  
"Yes, but I know you get hungry when you are stressed or worried." He commented back and took a sip of his drink and I did the same.  
It was vanilla coffee light and sugary; the way I liked it. I took a sip of it, pleased it was the perfect temperature and took out the roll. I managed to get a couple of bites between each sip and I was in Heaven.  
"Oh my god, this is delicious!" I moaned and chewed the last bite of it.  
Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Rose, you are a bottomless pit." He replied taking a napkin and cleaning the icing I had left on my mouth.  
I looked up to him and he coughed placing the napkin in the bag and took a sip of his black coffee. I reached over and touched his face lightly and he closed his eyes.  
"It's okay to touch." I whisper to him as the attendants voice rings throughout the speakers.  
"Plane 422 to Montana now boarding."

We exchanged looks and I smiled softly and grabbed my one carry on bag and Dimitri did the same. As we entered the terminal and headed on the plane, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we stiffened at first then relaxed a small fraction. I scanned the rows of seats looking for 24D and C as I felt eyes on me. As I predicted, a teenaged, human boy was undressing me with his eyes as I looked away in disgust. Unfortunately for the boy, Dimitri had seen. His eyes narrowed at his and his deep Strigio voice came.  
"You better not look at her anymore, boy." He growled and raised his fist until i quickly pushed it down.  
"Dimitri, enough! He didn't mean anything." I said as I pulled him away and he grabbed my hand only, not the way I wanted him too.  
We finally found our seats in the very back of the plane and he let me have the window seat. I accepted it gratefully, and took my place besides Dimitri as the plane finally took off. The first hours were agonizingly quiet and I went to rip out my eyes. It was around four am New York time that Dimitri spoke. The flight attendant had been passing around games to keep some of the older and younger passengers busy.  
"Would you like to play chess?" Dimitri asked gently as I rubbed my eyes,  
"Chess? Comrade, I don't know how to play." I whined and my hand flew to my mouth in seconds. How could I have slipped up? Because it's natural, Rose. My thoughts said as Dimitri didn't look faced by it. If he was, he had his damn good poker face on.  
"We would like chess, please." Dimitri asked the attendant, and soon, we were playing chess.  
Dimitri spent quite some time teaching me the concept of the game and the rules. Finally, I felt ready enough to try a practice game with him. Many times I had to hear Dimitri's teasing voice saying "checkmate" over and over. I was nearly about to quit when I found my opening. I skipped my piece, and was able to snake two if Dimitri's pieces into my possession.  
"Checkmate, little boy." I grinned and he shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Will you ever control your language, Rose?" He asked placing his move.  
"Nope, you know that by now, Dimitri. Plus, I didn't even swear this time!" I argued, and Dimitri laughed and I joined in.  
"Yes, I guess I should learn." He said smiling at me.

We quit the game after a couple of hours and pulled the window shade down. I yawned and placed my head on Dimitri's shoulder and I checked the clock and it showed it was eleven at night, but it felt like four in the morning. Closing my eyes, I said my goodnight to Dimitri and felt the soft material wrap around me, a kiss placed at the corner if my lips, but not my lips, and a soft whisper in my ear.  
"Sleep well, my Roza. I love you." That was the last thing I heard until I drifted into sleep.  
I woke up to the bright light shining in my face. I glanced over to see Lissa and Dimitri chained to a wall blood dripping down them both. The masked man looked at me with his cruel eyes and a nefarious grin.  
"Which person are you going to choice, girl your lover or your best friend? You can only save one."  
"That's where you're wrong I can save them both!" I yell back thinking I had done the impossible. I had restored a Strigoi to a Dhampir.  
The black clothed man just smiled and took out the knife and just like that, cut each Lissa and Dimitri's throats, my friends dying before my eyes in a matter or minutes, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.  
I woke up screaming and felt someone kick my seat as warm arms wrapped around me.  
"You're safe now, Roza. I'll never let anything happen to you." Dimitri whispered and tears poured down soaking his shirt in one spot.  
"I-I know, but, but why can't you just love me like you did?" I sobbed.  
Dimitri pushed my hair out of face and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you, Rose." He muttered as the attendants voice rang out.  
"Flight 422 to Montana has boarded please proceed to the exit and baggage claim."  
We both got up and grabbed our bags and headed to the lobby. We then proceeded to go into the elevator and down the stairs. The cool, breeze of Montana hit me and I took a deep breath.  
"Let's get going." I said as I whistled for a taxi, but saw none. Dimitri raised an eyebrow and I just smiled. "A girl could only hope she was in the big city." We had to resort to stealing a car, but we made sure it was none no one would miss. I was not happy with riding around in a mini van, but Lissa was in trouble.  
"Dimitri, how are we going to get past the guards?" I asked, suddenly worried how the Guardians would take Dimitri's changes.  
"We will figure it out." Dimitri replied hesitant, as we pulled onto the expressway leading to our secret school.

Forty- five minutes later, we were parked outside the school facing our biggest problem. I looked at Dimitri and back at the school calculating how long it would take us to either go under it or over it. I took the first step: finding a way in. We walked about a mile and a half up and found a small wall that lead to the back of the castle. We hopped over it and snuck behind trees and were able to make it inside the schools.  
"It's time to put all that training into play Rose now or never." Dimitri instructed as we booked into a full sprint.  
We ran past guards and students and by time we made it past two corners, they had just started screaming. I made it to Lissa's room and didn't stop a I kicked the door down and stepped into my nightmare. Lissa was laying on her bed bleeding and Avery sitting there with the knife in her hand.  
"Get your hands off my best friend you, bitch!" I yelled and ran for her.

Her guards came first knocking me to the ground then Dimitri stepped in. He smashed their heads into the wall and pinned them to the ground. I wrestled Avery to the ground and her knife cut me across the cheek. I punched her hearing her nose crunch under my fist as blood poured out of her nose. I continued hitting her until I was pulled off. Guards surrounded us screaming and pointing their stakes at Dimitri. Kirova entered and I groaned and she shot me a look.  
"Belikov... How? You cannot be!" She shrieked and I screamed in frustration.  
"Leave him the hell alone! Can't you see he is a Dhampir! I used s stake charmed with Spirit. It's her that is trying to kill Lissa." I said, pointing to Avery, and the guards looked at her with the knife still in her hand.  
"Let us get the princess and Mr. Ivashkov to the nurse and get Mrs. Lazar to her proper place. Then we will hear Mrs. Hathaway's statement." The head-bitchtress said as the guards released me.  
I stayed with Dimitri as they escorted Lissa and Adrian to the nurses. It was a couple of hours before one of them woke up. Adrian's green eyed shot open and he sat up straight. He looked around and spotted Dimitri and I.  
"Rose you're-" "Yes, Adrian I'm alive." I said and walked over to hug him. We stayed like that for awhile until I heard her stir in her sleep.  
I released Adrian and walked over sitting on her bed. I pushed her hair out of her face, like Dimitri had done, and her beautiful eyes met mine. Tears filled her eyes as she launched herself into my eyes and sobbed. I also felt myself crying as I held my best friend in my arms.  
"You're alive! Rose I didn't mean too I'm so sorry!" She wailed as I rubbed her back.  
"I know, Lissa, I know. It wasn't your fault I'm sorry for leaving you. If I hadn't,-" "Then you would never had saved him." She finished looking at Dimitri and smiled. "Hello Guardian Belikov." She said kindly and smiled. He smiled back and nodded. "Hello Princess it's good to see you." He replied and stood near the door.  
"Rose how did you do it? How did you bring him back?" She questioned, and this sparked Adrian's interest as well then we heard his voice boom through the room.  
"Adrian, I heard you were in the hospital what happened? Christian began, and stopped when he saw Lissa and I.  
"Rose?" He whispered, and looked to Lissa.  
"Hey, hot stuff." I replied, as Lissa burst into tears again.  
He looked away, obviously pained to see her so upset. I got up and walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder. It never was like Christian and I were friends, more like we had a mutual dislike for each other, but we had a common interest: Lissa.

"Christian, Lissa was under Spirit the entire time she was acting crazy. It wasn't her fault." I explained, and Christian wasted no time running to her, and holding his girl in his arms once again. Adrian nodded and pointed to the door as I looked the see the golden tattoo.  
"Sydney, what are you doing here?" I asked pulling her into a hug. She froze then slowly reached and hugged me, then pulled away fast. I laughed as she pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"I don't know. When I got here, they came for me and made me stay here. The Alchemist are coming though." She explained, and smiled and nodded at us. "I'm glad everything worked out for you, Rose. Maybe I'll see you around?" She questioned, and waved and I smiled back.  
"Maybe one day," I agreed, and waved back watching my somewhat friend walk away.  
"She was cute." Adrian muttered and I threw a pillow at him.  
"I'll see you guys later." I said taking Dimitri's hand and walking to Kirova's office.  
It's the ironic thing that the first time I was back, Dimitri was against me, and now, we were alone together in this. People whispered at us we finished walking to her office. Not only had we awakened a revolutionary idea of Spirit, we were now showing our relationship. Kirova didn't mention anything of our relationship as we sat down.  
"I want you two to know how much trouble you have caused me now, let's here this story." She said and I took a breath.  
I began to tell her how I began my journey, the hideout of the evil vampires, the killing of Nathan. I did not tell her of Dimitri's actions. It was better not to open closed wounds. She listened with great interest, and for once, I liked the women. Once I was done, she sat back and tapped her pen to her lips.  
"Well Rose, this is quite a love story. Are you ready to live with people talking about your story?" She asked and Dimitri took my hand lightly. That was all I needed. "We're ready." I said confidently.  
She smiled and me and handed us some paperwork. "Welcome back to St. Vladimir's Academy Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov."

**How did you guys feel about it? Reviews? Thank you everyone, **

**~Witch**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Forever and Always

**Hello readers! Two things, italics are flashbacks, and this chapter takes place about a year after chapter nineteen. I wanted to thank everyone who has been with Rose and Dimitri's journey. It was a tough story to write, but two years in the making, we are at the end and everything worked out. This is the final chapter in this story, and I hope everyone enjoys it. Finally, chapter twenty. **

**~Witch**

April 20, 2012

_Chapter Twenty: Forever and Always_

"Lissa, will you quit it already?" I asked frustrated as my best friend burned, yet again another small patch of skin.

Lissa took the curler out of the strand of hair and smiled softly at me. "Sorry Rose, but it needs to be perfect! Plus, beauty is pain and I know you have felt worse then this." She said rolling another strand of hair into the curler, and holding it there for a moment before letting the curl out of the curler.

"It still stings." I complained, and fidgeted in my seat as I moved a strand behind me.

Lissa shook her head laughing and went to retrieve something from her bathroom. She soon emerged with black clips and a bag of makeup.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?" I questioned her as she poured out the makeup and started to go through it all.

"No, I'm absolutely not going 'a tad overboard'! You and Dimitri are finally going somewhere special and you have to look stunning for it." She replied pulling my hair into the clips.

I sighed and let Lissa do her thing as I played with my Nazar necklace. After a few more minutes of hearing her struggles with my hair, I let out a small laugh which caused me to get hit in the head with my brush. I tried to rub my sore head until Lissa then smacked my hand and waved her finger at me. _Ah, best friends_ I thought as I looked at her in the mirror. It was amazed after only a year we were able to put the past behind us. A couple days after my return home, Lissa and I had hung out around the pool and it was the first time I was really, truly happy.

_We entered the pool easily since she was a princess and I was now an almost famous Guardian at the school. We set our stuff down on a chair and I was relieved that the pool was empty (I have a feeling Dimitri did something for this occasion). I walked over to the ten feet side and waited for Lissa to undo her dress. My blue bikini brought out my tan, I'd received in Russia, and looked sexy as hell as on me. Lissa, of course, went with her angel, white bikini with a small skirt bottom that made her look like a child again. She soon reached the edge near me and I turned to her with a wicked grin. _

"_I dare you to jump without feeling the water." Everyone knew St. Vladimir's pool was one of the coldest anyone has ever been in. _

"_You're my Guardian aren't you not supposed to put my life in danger?" She emphasized the not and I took a step toward her. _

"_It's a pool Lissa it won't kill you." I said before pushing her in. _

_ She screamed and then fell gracefully into the pool. After a couple of seconds, her head popped up showing a failed attempt to look mad. I grinned at her backing up against the tanning chairs. _

"_Cannonball!" I yelled, jumping close to her as the cold water hit my body. We were right, the water was freezing. We spent the next hour splashing around and decided to lie out. The sun beamed down on my cold skin and Lissa glanced at me smiling. _

"_We'll be friends forever right, Rose?" She asked, but already knew the answer. _

_I smiled back at her as we cheered our drinks together. "Forever and always" I replied. _

From that day we were Rose and Lissa joined at the hip again, unless we were too busy kissing our boyfriends to actually keep up a conversation. Lissa had just finished my makeup as there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Lissa shouted, cleaning up her mess of makeup.

Christian came into view and gave her a long kiss I had to clear my throat twice to get those two to quit it.

"Whoa, Rose is that you? You look like the bride of Frankenstein." He commented and I flipped him off.

"Says the boy who can only go to second base. " I countered and he snickered.  
"You don't want to know where I've gone, Hathaway. Lissa bending over the-""Christian!" Lissa said mortified, her cheeks blaring red. "Not the time." She hissed and Christian stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lissa it was too good to resist." She kissed him quickly before shooing him out of the room.

She opened her closet and pulled out the garment bag and turned, handing me the dress. She walked out of the room to meet Christian while I got dressed. I opened it and took out the silver dress. It came above my knees with sparkles around it and a small diamond at the top of my dress. My curled hair and makeup would give me a sexy, confident look while the dress remained simply and pretty. I put it on carefully and groaned as I heard Lissa and Christian kissing. It was no surprise that they would get back together.

_I was attempting to write a letter to my parents explaining how I was until I was pulled into Lissa's head. Lissa and Christian were sitting in their hideout a picnic basket was there along with many candles with blankets covering the area. Christian was feeding her some sort of dessert, and her she dropped some of it on her chest purposely. He grinned and licked it off of her as she threw her head back and laughed. Once he was finished, she leaned into him and they laid together staring at the sky. _

"_You have no idea how sorry I am." She whispered burying her head into his chest. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. _

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was hurt and-"_

"_I know, I'm just upset she used me like that…I thought she actually liked me." Lissa started to cry then, but stopped and she toughed it out. I was extremely proud of her. _

"_Don't think about that, babe. Tonight it's just you and me." He said before laying Lissa down climbing on top of her and kissed her passionately. She leaned into him and I pulled myself out her head. I did not want to witness them having sex, and Lissa and Christian needed their time to reconnect and be alone together. _

I glanced in the mirror and was pleased at Lissa's work. She had framed my eyes with a light brown eye shadow, mixed with some gold, with a hint of silver near the corner of my eyes. I painted my lips with Chap Stick and topped it off with light pink lip gloss. The curls framed my face making me look, indeed, dangerous, sexy, mysterious, and desirable. I grabbed my heels, bag, phone, and made my way out the door.

"I'm heading out!" I called as Lissa crawled out of Christian's lap and hugged me.

"Have a great time." She said, kissing my cheek and Christian stepped forward and hugged me, which was surprising.

"You look great, Rose. Have fun with your man." He winked and I smirked at him.

"We always do, Christian and thank you." I said happily and walked out of the room.

I didn't get a step before I was swept into a hug. "Little Dhampir!" Adrian cried spinning me around before setting me back on my feet.

"Watch the heels, Adrian." I said as I grabbed the wall for support.

Even though Adrian had some feelings for me back when we first met, we had always been able to stay good friends even with his flirty charm. Since he had helped me save Dimitri, they had some sort of guy respect I would never understand. Where it left us, was a pair of really good friends. I trusted Adrian like I would trust Lissa. From what I know, he even has his own romance going.

"_Dimitri, I'm going for my run already! Damn, you don't have to be so pushy, Comrade." I zipped up my sweatshirt and went outside to the tracks. I got a half a mile in before I spotted Adrian near the hurdles talking on his cell. I decided to creep, and go up the bleachers and listen. _

"_I know you can't talk long, but can you tell me when you will be back?" Adrian asked as he paced back and fourth. The other person was talking loud, so I was able to hear her. _

"_I should be back in a little bit. I'm going on another mission, but you will be happy it's in the States this time. I miss you too, and this time you will be taking me on a real date." The girl said in a serious tone. _

_Adrian smiled and laughed playing off his 'I'm so cool' charm. "We will we can fly to anywhere you want: Rome, Paris, or the Bahamas anywhere I can just be with you." He admitted as a small blush appeared in Adrian's face. I had never seen him get this nervous, or admit his feelings like this. _

"_How did you know where I wanted to go?" She asked, a hint of playful tome was there mixed with her serious voice. _

"_It's because I know you. "Adrian said seriously and ran his fingers threw his hair._

"_I have to go, Adrian I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She said sadness took over her voice meant she wasn't trying to get out of the conversation, no, she truly had to go. _

"_I love you, Lilly." Adrian said with such raw emotion it nearly brought me to tears; almost. _

"_I love you too, Adrian." She said and hung up as Adrian started walking back to the dorms putting his phone away. _

_ Dimitri jogged forward spotted me climbing down from the bleachers. _

"_Rose start your jogging!" He said and I groaned and started my run._

"You better go meet him." Adrian finished, I smiled, thanked him, and ran to Dimitri.

Dimitri stood at the gates of the academy dressed with a dark tuxedo and a red rose. Even though roses brought back bad times, I was about to replace them with new ones. I ran to him and his arms circled around my waist as he kissed me with such force, I thought I was going to melt to the ground. He set me down on the trunk of the car and put the rose in my hair and ran his finger along my jaw.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, and kissed my lips one more time before helping me down so I wouldn't ruin my dress. He opened my car door and I stepped in touching the flower in my hair as I felt a sense of peace rush through me. Dimitri stepped into the driver's seat and started the car as we pulled out of the academy.

"Dimitri, you know I love you, right?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know and I'll love you in this life and our next life." He said kissing my lips one more time.

**Reviews, comments, or feedback? Important annoucement! A reader suggested a sequel, and the idea has been playing in my head for a couple of days now, and I've decided to write a sequel. It will be much more happier than this one, for those who've asked, and look for it! Have a good night everyone. **

** ~Witch**


End file.
